Outlaws
by Kendra Rousse
Summary: Sometimes, things that are meant to be... just aren't supposed to happen. For 85 years, Callidora Cullen searched for a mate. When Seth finally imprints on her, he answers her prayers, but also brings a whole new set of problems to the table. She runs with the vampires while he's one with the wolves - a relationship like theirs is somewhat outlawed... FULL SYNOPSIS INSIDE. SethxOC
1. Prologue

**FULL SYNOPSIS:**

**Sometimes, things that are meant to be... just aren't supposed to happen. For 85 years, Callidora Cullen searched for a mate. When Seth finally imprints on her, he answers her prayers, but also brings a whole new set of problems to the table. She runs with the vampires while he's one with the wolves - a relationship like theirs is somewhat outlawed... And as much as different forces try to separate them, it's a bond made to last - it's fate. Follow their rollercoaster of a relationship first set in Eclipse, and just remember to enjoy the ride. SethxOC**

_**A/N: Trying this out to see if anyone's up for it. I don't know why, but I've been obsessing over Twilight lately, and I found my old story notebook that I started writing in 2011. It's gone under major reconstruction, and I'm pretty proud of it.**_

_**I decided to take full creative license and just used the movie as a skeleton, but changed some parts up a bit for the sake of the story. I also used some research I gathered from the twilight wikia, so I'm really sorry if it's not to your liking. I like it, and I only want to share this with others who might have the same taste. I'm making Seth 16 in this story, which is set in Eclipse. References to things done after 2006, which is supposedly when the book is set, may pop-up sometime in future chapters.**_

_**Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews or in a PM... anything. I want to know if anyone thinks this is worth writing :)**_

* * *

**Prologue **

(sort of. Or a preview... Sort of.)

*Set in Eclipse, and Seth is two years older*

* * *

The funny thing about family is that you love them even if they try to make you hate them. Yesterday, Emmett tackled me so hard I almost broke my neck. Last week, Jasper forgot to pick me up after school and was out hunting with Alice. Then when I asked Edward to, he had something with Bella. In the the same week, Rosalie decided it was a good idea to invite my crush of one month over, and duly embarrassed me. Of course, my parents had a hand in that as well. The week before that, Alice threw out my beloved pair of trainers because they were "falling apart". To replace them, she bought me a pair of sparkling heels which, I personally would never wear.

And despite all this, I manage to stay alive — surprisingly.

"Can this get any worse?" I said out loud, exasperated.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked, appearing at my doorway in a flash.

"The stupid printer isn't working and I have a paper due tomorrow." I sighed and told Esme. I pat the machine gently once more, yet it still didn't budge.

"Do you want me to bring it to the hardware store?" She asked, taking a look at the printer.

"Okay, mom, you probably don't realize this, but it's one in the morning... " I gave her a look.

"Right. Sorry." She smiled while looking at her watch. "Here's a suggestion, why not use the old typewriter?" She said, nudging her head to the one sitting on my bookshelf. "I can have this one fixed when the mall opens."

"Yeah, sure, thanks." I said, and walked to it. Good thing I have an eidetic memory, or rewriting this thesis would be a nightmare.

"You're going to have to sleep soon, love." Esme stood behind me as I worked at my study desk.

"Soon. I'll just finish this. Five minutes, tops." I smiled up at her.

"Alright. I'll get you a glass of water." She said and kissed my forehead, walking to the door.

By the time she came back, I was halfway through. "Traditional Chinese Medicine: Rooted in the Past, a Gateway to the Future." She read aloud. "Did Carlisle help you with this?"

"Yeah. I interviewed one of his colleagues at the hospital who practices this stuff. You know, ancient Chinese legends are fascinating." I said as I continued typing.

"M'kay, love, we know you love those stuff. Please get some rest soon, okay?"

I nodded, reloading the paper.

"Tomorrow's a big day." Esme smiled. "Well, technically today."

I paused. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Best you forgot. Good night." She smiled, shutting my bedroom door.

I climbed into bed, curious. Forget what? There's usually only one thing I forget...

I looked at the flip calendar/clock hanging on my wall.

_Oh. May 21._

It's my birthday.


	2. Sweet Seventeenth?

_**A/N: I think I've waited long enough...**_

_**Read it in 3/4 or 1/2 page width so you don't get a headache :3**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet Seventeenth?**

* * *

"Happy birthday!" I woke up to the collective greeting of my family members who were surrounding my bed.

I smiled. _Every year_.

_Got that right_. Edward's voice popped in my head.

I laughed out loud as they sang to me, Emmett sitting before me with the cake in his large hands. He was making funny faces as they continued to sing in such precise tunes, making the song fit for Broadway.

I shook my head at the numbered candles. Once they finished with their song, I smiled. "Yes, thank you all for reminding me just how old I am."

"Eighty-five is a milestone!" Alice explained, her flyaway hair reflecting her giddy mood.

"We've been through this! I'm only a few years behind you guys." I shook my head lightly, inspecting the delicious looking cake before me.

"But you still age... Sorta... we don't. So, just blow the candles!" Rose smiled encouragingly, taking a seat next to me. She placed a sisterly arm around my shoulders, and kissed my temple.

I closed my eyes tightly and made a wish to humor them, blocking Edward from my thoughts.

I thought hard. _What did I want? What do I not have? Am I happy? ... Am I happy with being me?_

Oh, the questions in life. I softened the muscles on my face, settling for something vaguely simple...

_I wish... that I can finally find myself. _I then blew the two candles and waved at the thin lines of smoke that rose up from the wicks.

The vampires cheered. Edward and Jasper pulled out confetti blasters from behind their backs and set them off, resulting in streams of color covering me from head to toe.

I blew at one strand hanging on my face. "You know, I kinda prefer that you use my physical age of seventeen." I laughed.

"Those candles are downstairs for your birthday party later." Carlisle chuckled and kissed the top of my head, dusting off the glitter from my nose. "Happy birthday, my love." He smiled.

"Oh, happy birthday my sweet, sweet girl!" Esme sat beside me and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek.

"_Oof_." Her hug was _crushing_. "Mom, mom, I know you love me, but please, you're suffocating me!" I squirmed, and she relaxed her grip.

"Sorry. It's just, you grow so fast." She said, wiping an imaginary tear while gazing at me.

I chuckled.

"She was fully grown when she was fourteen. That was seventy-one years ago." Edward commented, chuckling as well.

"Forgive me for trying to be human." Esme joked, dusting me off and standing up.

"Anyway, get dressed, and come downstairs! Presents await." Alice ordered, handing me a zipped dress bag.

I sighed. "Alright, alright! Go." I shooed them out, shutting the door behind them.

After showering, I unzipped the dress bag. Inside was a beautiful baby pink dress, with a Sabrina neckline and cap sleeves, and a full skirt. I put it on, and it looked great on me. I paired the dress with white flats and a white ribbon headband.

I combed my long hair, and it fell perfectly in waves. Then I headed downstairs with my packed messenger backpack for school. The family was gathered in the dining room, and a plate of my favorite breakfast was set in my place: funnel cake with caramel sauce.

"Yum!" I smiled as I went to my place at the head of the table.

"Oh, you're beautiful, sweetheart. Come on, I made your breakfast special." Esme placed the fork and knife in my hand to help me start eating.

"This is delicious, as usual. Thank you, mom." I smiled, savoring my breakfast.

"Hurry up, I'm growing impatient!" Alice clapped.

"Relax, Alice." Carlisle chuckled. "School doesn't start for another two hours. Let her finish her food."

I smiled. I loved how my family really put effort into sitting with me at the table even if they don't eat. This gave us the chance to talk about anything that comes up, and keeps us united despite nearly a century of having to deal with each other.

"Carlisle, I'll go with you to work today, just drop me off at the mall." Esme said.

Alice perked up. "Mall?"

"Need to have Callie's printer fixed." She said, nodding.

"Can Rose and I come? We have some last-minute shopping to do before the party tonight." Alice asked.

"You told me you had a test today." I pointed out, giving her an accusing look. Besides, I was pretty sure the party stuff I saw in the garage was _way_ more than enough for tonight.

"As if we haven't taken senior year a gazillion times." Rose said sardonically, rolling her eyes.

Everyone snickered.

"Sure." Esme said. "We might as well take our own car."

"Please don't tell me you're going all out again." I looked at them, sipping my water.

"Don't even bother asking, Cal." Emmett snickered.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed all the same.

"Every year." Edward said.

"Hey, she's the only hybrid we know of. You never know." Alice said in her defense. She sent a worried look at me. "Not to offend you, or anything."

"Alice." Jasper quietly scolded.

"No, I get it, thanks." I smiled. "Anyway, I'm done."

Everyone stood up, and Esme brought my dishes to the kitchen. We all moved to the living room and sat on the couches.

"Alright, so we all decided to collaborate on this." Carlisle smiled proudly.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "That's a first."

Carlisle and Esme sandwiched me, a medium-sized velvet box resting in Esme's hands. She handed it to me, and I gladly took it. I opened it gingerly, and found a stunning rose-gold chain bracelet within it.

I widened my eyes. "This is beautiful." I said gratefully. "Thank you."

Carlisle put it on me. "You're most welcome. It's a charm bracelet."

Esme took the box gently from my hands and dug deeper into it. She produced two charms, one a tiny, green gem-like heart and the other a wooden cross, which she handed to Carlisle.

"Ok. So this is an emerald, your birthstone, cut into the shape of a heart." Esme explained, holding it up for me to inspect. "Do you know what an emerald means, Callie?"

I shook my head in response, eyeing the precious stone.

"It means happiness." She smiled. "Callie, my dear, you brought me eternal happiness when you came into the world. When... _he _left me... us, for dead, I thought for sure neither of us would survive, but I tried with all my might to protect you. Carlisle was doubtful I would be able to still give birth to you since he changed me while I was still pregnant with you. But, miracles happen, and thankfully, you survived the c-section and came out as a beautiful surprise: a hybrid. You could only imagine how surprised we were, and how full of bliss we were in. I loved you so much until now, and for millennia to come. You bring me so much happiness, that I only wish that you do what makes you happy as well, and do what you love. We will always be here for you." She smiled widely, clipping the charm on my bracelet and hugging me, then kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday, sweet girl."

"Thank you so much mom." I teared, and kissed her cheek. She then nudged her chin to Carlisle who was on my other side, and I turned to face him.

"I hope this little cross will always remind you of me and your faith. I want you to remember to be everything I taught you to be, which is basically a good Christian. Do what feels right, as I hope I always taught you." He smiled, and clipped it on my bracelet. "Happy birthday, my love."

I hugged him, and he returned it. "Thank you."

They both then stood up, and Emmett took my mom's place at my left.

He smiled and held up a tiny velvet box, this time the kind that usually would fit engagement rings or the sort. He opened it with the box still facing me, and I giggled, taking the small charm.

"Alright, now, I think you know why I got that one to represent me." He raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"I think I do, too." I smiled like he did, and inspected the bear paw print charm with my thumb.

"You know I'm your bear of a brother, and you know what they say about bears?" He asks.

"No. What?"

He whipped out his smartphone with a site about bears pre-loaded. I laughed. "Well, it says here that bears are affectionate and friendly creatures yadda yadda yadda... Mother bears are protective of their kin." He looked at me and put his phone back into his pocket, then took the charm. "You know I was close to dying because of a bear, right? Well, that was mostly my fault, I was an ass. But now? See, that bear changed me. Literally and figuratively. I'm like a mother bear now, except, I'm your brother. So I'm your brother bear! And that's cool too, coz if any boy comes near you they're lunch."

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward darted him a look.

Emmett laughed. "I'm kidding, yeesh. But, yeah, there it is. Happy birthday you little rascal." He said, locking the charm into place.

"Thank you, Emmet." I smiled and side-hugged him, which he responded to with a bear hug only he could give. He then kissed my cheek and stood, only to be replaced by his wife, Rosalie.

"Here you go." Rose happily handed me the small box, similar to Emmett's.

I opened it and found a lovely white ivory rose. It was so intricate and beautiful, just like Rosalie.

"So, you obviously know your full name means gift of beauty." She smiled.

With a weird name like Callidora, I got suspicious over the years and did some research. I used to get weirded out by my name, then found its weirdness to be fitting. But beautiful? …_Ahem._

"This symbolizes that, as much as Emmett discouraged me to choose it since it resembled _my_ name so much." She rolled her eyes. "But anyway, back to the point. You of all the people I know, have one of the purest spirits and kindest hearts, which is why it's white. And that beauty you have here -" she caressed my face "- has no match, which stems from in here." She put her hand over my heart. "And, every rose has its thorns — referring to myself — and you know how much I hated being a vampire at first. But, you helped me get through it, and slowly helped me shed off some of those thorns. You're a blessing to me; to all of us. Happy birthday, angel."

We shared a tight hug, and I thanked her. Since I was a hybrid and Rosalie missed being human and wanted a kid, she treated me like her own. When Rose first joined us, I would ask her to do human things with me, like eating in a restaurant (though she really couldn't), going to the bathroom, training for my marathons. She really supported me, as I supported her.

She then switched places with Jasper, who sat beside me rigidly. It was still a little difficult for him to be around me, which I totally understood.

He opened the box as Emmett did, and lying on the velvet cushion was a miniature brass bullet. I gave him a look of confusion.

He smiled.

"Callie, even though it wouldn't kill me, I'd gladly take a bullet for you."

I broke into a grin. Our relationship has never really been able to develop especially since we had to keep our distance from each other. Hearing this was _bliss_.

"Thank you for always respecting the space I needed from you. And even though it was difficult at first, you held no hostility against me and actually accepted me into the family wholeheartedly, even if I still thirst. Thanks. And, happy birthday."

I started to tear and moved to hug him but he backed away and sucked in a breath. I stopped, but then he surprised me and took me into his arms, all the while holding his breath.

I saw everyone smile, and the girls pretended to shed tears.

I hugged him as tightly as I could in return, treasuring this rare physical contact. I then let go, and thanked him profusely.

He smiled as he stood to be replaced by a giddy Alice.

"You look beautiful, Callie." She said, before handing me the small box.

I smiled in thanks.

I opened the small box, finding a simple golden word: SISTERS. I giggled at how adorably simple it was, ironically coming from Alice.

"This is us. Callie, you're an awesome sister and I wouldn't trade you for anything. You're unique, down to earth, and have a heart made of gold. You're a great shopping buddy and are a great person to share stories with. I love you, and happy birthday."

We shared a hug.

"Thanks, Alice." I smiled.

She stood, and Edward took her place.

He gave me the box and I opened it, finding a plain jade stone on a hook.

He took it, and held it up. "This is a jade. When Esme and I went to the gem store, the merchant said it was for protection, love, healing, and money — though you probably won't be needing any more of that." He chuckled.

"So, at first when you were born, it took a while for me to accept. You were living and half human, which was nothing short of a miracle especially because of the circumstances. I grew angry and jealous, especially since when I turned, it was because I literally had no chance of living anymore. But then you came along, all healthy and strong, with probably the most powerful ability any vampire—any _creature_ could have. I watched you grow at an inhuman pace and could never get a handle on it. So I set out and had that vigilante phase, only to realize that you were family, and were my duty to protect. When I returned, you had grown so fast that in that time you were already in your fully developed form, which is how you are today. I saw how happy you made all of us, which is when I learned to accept you. Callie, for as long as we should exist, I will protect you and love you as a brother should, and help you feel better when anything happens. I only hope that you can find a love as strong as I have for Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and especially Carlisle and Esme. Happy birthday." He smiled.

He clipped it on, and I tackled him with a hug. He gingerly kissed my forehead, and I smiled.

"Thank you, Ed." I said nuzzling my head into his neck.

"No problem." He smiled. "Bella will be coming over later tonight to give you her gift."

I nodded, then turned to everyone. "Thank you all so much. This is an amazing gift, and I'm happy that I can always have all of you with me with this bracelet."

"We love you so much, Callie." Esme returned by my side and hugged me again.

"I have to head to the hospital now, so I'll see you later tonight." Carlisle stood and kissed Esme, then placed a fatherly hand on my head. "Bye, everyone."

We all greeted him, and stood from our places.

"School doesn't start for another hour, so..." Alice said and looked at me mischievously.

"Yeah, ok, but just this once!" I exclaimed and held my pointer finger up, allowing her and Rosalie to pull me to the stairs.

"That's what you said last time!" Alice laughed, and we headed up to her and Jasper's room.

* * *

_**Response(s) to Review(s):**_

_**SummerHuntress - sorry to keep you waiting! Junior year was incredibly stressing, haha! Seth doesn't come up until a few chapters, but I really hope I'll still be able to keep your attention.**_

_**Debbie Hicks - I have absolutely no idea what in the world you were trying to say...**_


	3. What Makes You Happy

_**A/N: I'm happy to report that I've been making a lot of progress with this story, so I hope that this can reach more people to get more hype. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far! I promise that it gets a lot better as the plot develops.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**What Makes You Happy**

* * *

After my face and hair were fixed by the two vampire women, I got myself ready for school.

When we got downstairs, Edward had already left to fetch Bella.

"We'll take you to school, princess." Emmett said, with a notorious look on his face.

"We... _who_?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Why, Jasper and I, of course."

I turned to Jasper with widened eyes. "_Please_ tell me _you're_ driving."

Emmett came around next to me and took me under his arm, leading me to his car. "_You,_" he jabbed a finger to my shoulder, "don't have a car. Alice wanted to go to the mall, so they're taking her and Jasper's car. Edward and Carlisle left already, so that leaves-"

"The Jeep." I sighed, cutting him off.

"-The Jeep, exactly! So _my_ car, _my_ rules." He said, opening the backseat door for me.

"Emmet Cullen, if you ruin a hair on her head I swear I _will_ slash those tires _and_ smash the windows." Alice threatened.

I laughed, getting into the car.

Emmett paled. "On second thought, I'm feeling generous today. Jasper, why don't you drive." He said, tossing the keys to Jasper, who caught it with ease.

"Bye, babe." Emmett said to Rosalie, and they shared a passionate kiss. I took a gulp of saliva.

"Marry me again?" Rosalie suggested once they finished, giggling.

"Anything for you." He kissed her forehead.

I smiled at them. They were madly in love with each other, like Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper for decades. I'm pretty sure they've had _at least_ fifteen weddings since Emmett turned.

"See you later." Alice smiled at Jasper after they shared a kiss as well.

I sighed. "Can we _please_ go?"

Esme then walked in the garage, and saw the couples together. She looked at me, and frowned.

I shook my head, and leaned back against the chair. The boys climbed in and we finally had the car running.

Thanks to Jasper, we got to school in one piece. As always, special parking slots were vacant for my family's cars, so parking, even if it was just for a minute, was no problem.

"Thank you." I said, as Jasper helped me down the Jeep. Emmett handed me my bag.

"Have fun today, kiddo." Emmett smiled.

"Who are _you_ calling kiddo? I'm nearly ninety!" I joked, and we shared a laugh.

"C'mon, we'll walk you to class." Jasper offered, locking the car and tossing the keys back to Emmett.

"It's fine, guys, really. And I'd rather not." I said, looking at the faces staring at our little group.

"Your loss." Emmett said, and got back into the car, having already graduated with Jasper and Rosalie.

Jasper shook his head, smiling, and followed after him. "See you later."

"Yeah." I said, watching them drive away recklessly, laughing inwardly.

I followed after a minute or two, reading my text messages by the park space.

I walked into the school, eyes on me. I hated it most times, but today, I didn't really care. I just walked to my classroom liked it was any ordinary day.

Before I opened the door, I could already hear my classmates' thoughts.

The word 'surprise' kept popping up, and I smiled inwardly. I opened the door to a dark classroom, and turned on the light.

"_Surprise!_" The class greeted.

I played along, acting surprised. "Oooh! Thank you, all of you! This is _so_ thoughtful!" I smiled, moving a huge baby blue balloon aside to get closer to the group of people.

"Happy seventeenth birthday, Callie!" My group of friends came forward, and surrounded me in a group hug.

"Thank you guys so much!" I smiled widely.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, everyone's invited to come over at around ten." I told them, and they cheered.

"Awesome. I can bring a keg." Marcus, one of my classmates suggested.

I shook my head. "No, none of that. No alcohol." I warned him.

"Alright, you're the boss." He raised his hands in defense and backed off.

"Chief Swan will be there, guys, so no funny business." I said.

"Right." Trevor, another classmate said, and I sat down at my desk.

My friends Laura, Aaron, Sage, Sam, and Yasmine sat on the chairs surrounding me.

"Nice dress!" Sage commented. "Very classy."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Alice, am I right?" Yasmine guessed.

I nodded. "Anyway, so _you_ guys should come around seven so we can have dinner. My mom and Rose want you guys to try this new dish of theirs."

"Yeah, sures" were shared, and we continued talking.

"Oh, my gosh! This is beautiful!" Yasmine said, taking my wrist and inspecting my bracelet.

"Yeah, they collaborated this year for my gift." I smiled, holding up my wrist.

"Must've cost a fortune." Aaron commented, touching the emerald. His girlfriend Sage hit his shoulder.

I chuckled. "It probably did. Knowing my family, there was probably no way to have stopped them anyhow."

I then realized that I should have seen this coming. How could they have hid such a thing from me? Especially since I have visions?

I shook it off as class started.

* * *

School finally ended, and I was busy preparing the dinner table for my friends. Esme and Rosalie were in the kitchen cooking a delicious dinner fit for an army, while Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were decorating the house for the big party later on.

I decided to invite Jacob and his pack, since he came to school today to confront Edward. I personally felt bad for him... His love since childhood continues to reject him for some guy with sparkly skin.

_I heard that_. Edward's voice popped into my head.

_Where are you?_

_Driving up with Bella right now. What were you saying about me?_

_Sorry! But it_ is_ sad, don't you think? I'd hate for that to happen to _me_._ I replied.

_Well, yeah, of course._ _But you still shouldn't have invited him._

_Relax, after that scene awhile ago? I doubt it._

_You just never know with Jacob._

_Ed, live a little._ I shook my head, finishing the table and meeting the couple at the door.

"Ciao, Bella!" I greeted, hugging her.

"Happy birthday, Callie." She smiled, holding up a small box, similar to that of my family's earlier.

I took it gladly. "Thank you so much, Bella." I smiled, opening it. Inside was a mini dreamcatcher charm, and she took it and clipped it on.

"Dreamcatchers help a lot in times that you feel helpless and are afraid to sleep at night. This helped me get through a lot when you guys fled the town." She chuckled nervously, and Edward's jaw clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. "I hope it'll help you know that I'm here for you, though. You're very special, and I'm glad to have you in my life." She smiled, and hugged me.

"Oh, thank you Bella! This is amazing, thank you." I said, and walked her to the living room. "Dinner's almost ready, so just wait here."

She nodded, and sat with Edward on a couch.

I went to the kitchen to check on the food, and found them plating the different dishes.

"Wow, this is a lot."

"There _is_ going to be a lot of people." Esme reasoned. "When are your friends coming, hon?" Esme asked.

"Judging by how much louder their thoughts are becoming, they should be here soon. Chief Swan, too."

Alice flashed beside me, gasping. "C'mon, you need to change!"

She pulled me up to my room despite my protests, and managed to get me into an emerald green cocktail dress.

"Okay, fine, I agree. It _does_ look good on me." I said, making her squeal in delight.

"I know, right!" She clapped her hands together. "Hurry down, your guests have arrived."

"This is delicious, Esme. Much better than what Bella can make." Chief Swan said, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, Mrs. C, this lasagna is the bomb." Sam agreed.

"Thank you, Samuel. Actually, Rosalie came up with tonight's dinner plan." She replied humbly.

Rose smiled, and Emmett squeezed her hand, smiling proudly at her.

The table praised her efforts.

"Oh, it was no big deal. I mean, it was easy as pie." She waved.

"Why aren't you eating much though, Emmett? Big guy like you, I'd expect a heaping plate, at least." Charlie inquired.

"Ha, well, I ate before coming home so that there'd be enough food for everyone else." He saved.

My friends laughed, while my family shared a look of knowing.

_Thank God._ I know the family's just gonna end up coughing everything up after.

"Hey, chief Swan, any news about the disappearances in Seattle?" Aaron asked.

Carlisle looked up from his plate, and so did Edward.

"It's not under my jurisdiction so there isn't much for me to report other than what you've been hearing on the news. Sorry, son." Charlie replied.

Aaron nodded. "I was just wondering because some of our classmates have gone AWOL recently."

"Yeah, I heard from my cousin on the reservation that the same has happened there, too." Laura added.

My eyes widened, and I looked at Carlisle.

_Don't comment_. His thoughts read.

I kept my mouth shut.

"The reservation, huh?" Chief Swan seemed to think a little. "I'll try talking with my friend about it tomorrow. Thanks for telling me, kids."

Aaron nodded again, and continued eating.

Once everyone finished, Esme announced dessert.

"We have a cheesecake buffet in honor of the birthday girl." Esme gladly wheeled the cart with the cheesecakes into the dining room. Every human then stood for a slice, including me.

"Did you make these yourself, too?" Yasmine asked Rose.

"Store-bought." Rose half-whispered across the table.

"Well, you shop very well." Yasmine half-whispered, too, and Rosalie laughed with everyone else.

I could tell Rose was having a good time. The smile that plastered her face was genuine, and her happiness was rolling off her in waves.

Emmett was just happy that Rose was happy, Alice was happy that I, and all my guests were happy, Carlisle and Esme were happy that this whole thing was working out, and the combined happiness of everyone made Jasper and I happy. I could feel it just like he did.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme, who were happily conversing and joking around with Bella and chief Swan. Together, they were perfection. My mom and dad, together for pretty much a century, still totally in love, totally belonging to each other, totally_ happy_. I glimpsed at the emerald heart Esme gave me earlier.

"_Do what makes you happy._" She said earlier. I've been searching for almost a century. I've took on so many identities, so many courses, and yet, I'm still clueless as to what it is I want. I've tried dating several times to no avail. Carlisle even considered numerous times as well to choose someone for me like he intended for Edward, but I talked him out of it not wanting to risk being noticed by the Volturi by our growing numbers, in case it turns out as nothing more than what Edward and Rosalie have and I just have to live with another brother. And I can't forcefully invest any feelings for a mortal human unless I turn them like how Edward plans to when he marries Bella. Besides, it has to come naturally.

And_ that_ hasn't happened yet.

I didn't realize that I was silently sobbing until I heard no sound but my sniffling. All eyes were on me, and I coughed.

_Callie?_ Edward's voice came up in my head again.

"Sorry. Excuse me." I stood and covered my face as I rushed upstairs as fast I could without being_ too_ fast.

"Excuse us. Please, continue eating." I heard Esme say, and she stood along with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward stayed downstairs with Bella to attend to the guests if they needed anything.

I went into my room and locked the door — but as if _that_ would work.

"Callie, love, what's wrong?" Esme knocked on my door, and tried turning the knob.

"Just give me a minute." I sobbed.

"Cal, it's Rose. Please let me in." She asked.

I continued to cry, letting out all of my bottled up loneliness.

I then heard the doorknob break, and in came Emmett, followed by everyone else.

"You're buying me a new one, Emmett." I told him. "And it better be exactly like the last. Remember, that one was _at least_ fifteen years old."

"What's wrong, Callie." He demanded more than asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Bullshit." He said.

Carlisle placed a hand on his chest, signalling for Emmett to back off. "Are you feeling any physical pain?" He asked, coming closer.

I sighed and sat down on the swivelling office chair by my study desk, and rested my elbows on my knees, burying my face in my hands. "No, no pain."

"I can't see your future, Callie." Alice informed me.

I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, and attempted to see for myself.

Just blackness.

I sniffled. "Neither can I."

They all looked worryingly at each other.

"What does this mean?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know, Rosalie." Alice said.

"Callie, dear, what are you thinking?" Esme asked, placing a loving hand on my shoulder.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, and sighed again. "Really, it's nothing. It's stupid."

"Callie, it's not stupid and it's not nothing if it's affecting you this much." Carlisle said.

"It's just..." I started. "You guys all look so happy with each other. All of you have found mates... Even Edward found Bella. Now I'm just here, wondering if I can only live up to a hundred twenty like a human or if I'm going to spend the rest of eternity alone without a mate." I looked at all of them.

_Callie, why do you think that way?_ Edward asked.

_Because it's _fucking_ true._ I replied.

They were speechless.

I shook my head. "Forget it." I said, and went to my bathroom to fix my makeup and hair in vampiric speed.

"We can't just let this go, Callie." Carlisle said.

"For now? Yeah, we should. I have guests arriving." I said, and exited as gracefully as I could.


	4. Bark vs Bite

_**A/N: I actually meant for this to get up earlier but things got in the way. It's pretty short, but if this sparks more interest I'll have the next one pretty soon! We're getting closer and closer to them meeting, guys, if this chapter is any indication. ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bark vs. Bite**

* * *

"Thank you for coming, guys. And thanks for being such a _huge_ help." I said to my friends who were standing by the door about to leave.

"The party was _so_ much fun!" Sage said. "I never knew some of our classmates could actually dance."

"And I can't believe chief Swan and your parents were actually cool with a few bottles." Aaron chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

"We told everyone to leave their gifts in the kitchen, so they should all be there." Sam said.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for what happened during dinner." I said ashamedly.

"It's fine, love. You can tell us when you're ready." Yasmine said, giving me a hug.

"That time _cannot_ be now. My parents have been calling for _ages_! We better go." Laura frowned. "Bye, love, we'll see you Monday." She said, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone else did the same and gave different variations of goodbye. I walked them to their respective cars, and they drove away.

I went back in the house, only to be stopped by Edward.

"See, Jacob and the pack didn't show up, so would you just relax." I said, crossing my arms.

"It's not that." He said, and he dragged me into the living room, where the rest of the family were already seated.

I sighed. "Guys, it's three in the morning, and I wanna get _some_ sleep."

"We need to talk about this, Callie." Esme said, her face full of concern.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked, obliging to take a seat. "I've already said everything."

"Not _everything_." Edward said.

I then put on my mental shield, an ability I believe I acquired from Bella.

Edward frowned.

"Look, I'm tired. Can I please go to bed?" I pleaded, removing my black heels.

"We can't _not_ talk about this, Callie." Rose reasoned.

"For how long have you felt this way?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I just always get a little jealous whenever you guys do stuff with each other. Like, kiss, or cuddle, or get remarried for the billionth time." I admitted. "No offense."

Rosalie sighed.

"I don't know, guys." I said.

"What do you think we can do about it?" Carlisle asked.

"Please, don't turn anyone for me. _Never_ do that." I begged, looking at him seriously.

"Well, think about it, Cals, what other choice do we have?" Emmett asked, leaning forward on his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know! That's the thing! And I don't see anything in my future, not even hours from now." I stood. "I tried searching earlier."

Jasper stared hard at me and I felt myself calm down.

I took a deep breath and sat down. "I don't know what to do, but I just really want to get to bed. Is that alright?" I asked Esme.

She nodded, and I picked up my heels from the floor and dragged myself up to my bedroom.

I got dressed for bed and curled up in my blanket.

* * *

"I'm going for a run." I announced to no one in particular, ready to head out of the house.

"Not so fast, what about breakfast?" Rosalie asked, emerging from her bedroom.

"Maybe later." I said, and I descended the stairs.

"Can't we talk?" Esme asked, appearing at the foot of the stairs.

"Nope, heading out!" I waved, and ran out the door as fast as I could.

"Remember to remain out of sight! And don't cross the border!" Esme called after me, but it was too late.

I didn't even know _where_ the border was.

I decided to break away from my usual route, and ventured into the forest.

Running was always a thrill to me. Though I'm not as fast as my family, I ran in the hopes to get faster and be able to run side-by-side with them. I often competed in marathons and won, which isn't _really_ cheating... I mean, it's not like I _do_ have the superhuman speed that makes me all invisible when I run. Apart from my unique special ability, it's something that I like to keep with me that makes me feel more… in place, I guess, especially since I'm so different from everyone around me.

My power music was pounding in my ears, and when I checked my phone, I had already been running for around thirty minutes. As I pushed a little further, I came by a small cliff facing another, separated by a running river.

I stopped to catch my breath.

The scene was beautiful, and I looked over the cliff to the water rushing past. I then heard a low growl coming from the other side.

I looked up, and came face-to-face with a large, black wolf.

My eyes widened, and I gulped.

_Stay away. _His thoughts read.

I frowned. I never knew an animal able to think like a human. Plus, this wolf was _way_ too big to be an average one.

"Are you part of Jake's pack?" I asked aloud.

It growled once more, but I can tell it was a little confused.

_It's _my_ pack_.

"Oh, so you're Sam Uley, if I'm not mistaken?" I asked.

It sat down, and growled menacingly.

_How do you know who I am? And how are you understanding me?_

"I can read minds like my brother, Edward."

_Vampire. Why have I never seen you hunt?_

"I'm actually a half-vampire..." I smiled. "And, I prefer to eat human food." I pursed my lips.

_I guess _this_ is the magical border. _I thought.

"My name's Callie."

He growled once more.

"I don't hunt, like, at all, if that's what you're wondering. So like, I'm not going to attack you."

The wolf seemed to chuckle.

_Vampire. _The word came off him as if he was spitting out the sickest poison. _If you were ever going to try attacking me, I can assure you, _I'll_ be the one coming out alive from all this._

It growled louder this time, baring its teeth.

I jumped slightly. "Look, I probably shouldn't be having this conversation with you in the first place, so I'll just... go." I said, and slowly backed away.

His eyes trailed me until I was out of sight.

_Talk about one's bark being worse than his bite._


	5. Talking Without a Voice

**_A/N: Decided I wanted to keep the ball rolling and see if this continues to gain more interest. Again, make life easier for you by reading at a smaller page width, and reviews are very much appreciated and help me produce more chapters. I promise that the following updates are going to be longer and more interesting. We're just getting started!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Talking Without a Voice**

* * *

"Can we talk now?" Esme asked, as I forked my way through pieces of bacon.

"Seeing as you guys will probably never let it go, yeah. Fine." I said, putting my fork down and zipping my jacket up tighter.

"This is important. Especially about the whole 'not being able to see your future' thing." Emmett said, which actually surprised me a bit.

"Exactly." Alice agreed.

"What can we do about it, then? You guys are so invested, so have any of you come up with any solutions?" I asked the table.

Carlisle looked at me seriously. "We're afraid that you might be put in danger, any time soon. Especially since Alice, nor you can see what's coming."

"I know that. And so?" I asked.

"We're pulling you out of school." Esme said suddenly.

I stood up in shock. "Wait, what?"

"It's for the best, love." She tried explaining. "It's best we keep you safe at home."

"Mom. _So_ many people have been disappearing. I need to keep _my friends_ safe." I reasoned.

"But we need to keep _you_ safe, Callie." Edward said.

"I _can_ keep myself safe! Heck, my special abilities are _far_ greater than anyone's, you guys said it yourselves! I inherit all the powers I come across, remember? So even if some weird sorcerer — if those even exist — comes at me to attack, I simply grab hold of his hand or something and I get it! I can defend myself!"

"Callie, the gravity of the situation... It's serious. And we'll all blame ourselves if anything happened to you." Carlisle said.

"I have no say in this, do I?" I asked, slumping in defeat.

Nobody responded.

I sighed. "Well, happy birthday to me." I said sarcastically with raised eyebrows.

I then rushed up to my bedroom, ignoring my mother trying to call me back.

I decided to take a shower, then I hopped into the bath, dropping a bath bomb. I took my phone and connected it to the speakers in my bathroom, and played some classical music to calm myself down.

I put my shield up and thought about my encounter with the wolf at the cliff. _Sam Uley_. He wondered why I never went hunting.

_How often did my family cross the border and hunt on their land?_

I shook my head. Now was_ not_ the time to think about those things.

I turned off the music and turned the TV on instead.

"_More continue to disappear on the streets of Seattle. Police have yet to discover any trace of their plausible whereabouts, or any evidence as to who are behind such prolific kidnappings. The FBI have been alerted and are sending their best agents to assist in the case._" The reporter announced on the screen, then pointed at the map of the region behind him. "_The kidnappings have reached a seven-mile radius centered on the western coast thus far, yet investigations produce nothing. Parents of the first victim, Riley Biers of Forks, Washington, make an appeal."_

Then, a weathered-looking couple came on screen, the mother sobbing.

"_Please, save our baby. Bring him back to us. He's just a boy. Riley made mistakes, but he was good. He was one of the sweetest boys anyone could meet. Please... Bring him back."_

The camera then shifted back to the dirty blond male reporter.

_"So far, nothing has turned up still. But the police have promised to disclose any information they will gather with regards to the crimes. This has been Michael Thot, signing off."_

"Exactly why I should be around my friends." I scoffed to myself.

I took the charm bracelet resting on the side of my bathtub and examined it.

I sighed.

"It's for the best, Callie." I told myself.

I switched the channel, and watched _School_ _of Rock_ to get things off my mind.

* * *

Weeks passed, and I was often stuck at home with nothing to do, occasionally sneaking out to see my friends at the mall to keep in touch. They've been doing well, and when asked why I had been pulled out of school, I say it's because of the kidnappings and that they still see me as a baby.

"But what about Edward and Alice?" Laura asked one time when I went to see them.

I shrugged, readjusting my sunglasses. "They're graduating this year anyway, so might as well."

"Oh. Well, that sucks." Aaron said.

"What sucks even more is that you can't come to prom." Yasmine frowned.

I sighed. "Yeah, but now I've had a lot of time in my hands." I smiled _oh-so-_optimistically.

"You are _so_ lucky!" Sage exclaimed. "I mean, at least you won't be getting the shitloads of work we need to finish before then… not that you of all people can't handle it."

I just smiled.

Over the course of the few weeks, I've finished all the books I bought but haven't been able to read yet, fix, declutter, and rearrange my room, buy new clothes, break my running record, _and_ blaze a new trail in the woods.

There's also been a lot of drama lately, as Victoria had been found in the area and is suspected to be behind the disappearances in Seattle. Alice then sucked me into her plans of throwing a huge graduation party, which I detest, but have no say in.

"Why do we need to put these up again?" I asked, bored out of my wits.

"Because streamers are classic." Alice reasoned casually.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how you can do this every time."

"There's a certain passion required." She winks.

I step down from my stool and take a good look at all our work.

"Not bad." I admit.

"See, if you'd only trust me." Alice smiled, and went to work on the decorations for the exterior of our home.

I heard Carlisle's car come up the driveway, so I went out to get him.

"Hola." I greeted, and took his medical bag from the passenger seat.

"Hey, Callie." He smiled in return, and took me under his arm while we walked into the house.

"So dad, I was wondering. Can I head out to the mall?" I asked as we walked into his office.

"Well, your mother's already there. You can just ask her to buy anything you need." He said nonchalantly.

"But, I'm not sure if she'll get the right one."

He looked at me. "Callie, love, do you honestly believe that I don't know when you sneak out to see your friends?"

_Busted._

"Actually, I figured since I saw you there once." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Please? I'll be really quick. I just had a vision of finding this really amazing dress-"

"Yes, ok. Just be careful. And you _need_ to be here during the party. I believe Jacob is coming over. We have things to discuss."

"It's about Victoria, isn't it?"

He nodded seriously, and I nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Congratulations on graduating, Bella!" I said, giving her a small wrapped box.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the box.

"Best you don't open that right now..." I commented as she played with the ribbon.

She pursed her lips in agreement. "Yeah, got it."

"Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" I asked.

"Okay, for the most part." She replied.

"Good." I smiled.

Soon enough, guests started to arrive, and so did Jacob Black along with his pack members Embry and Quil. A fight almost broke out, but Bella managed to stop it before it was too late.

When the crowd thinned until the house was left without humans, we gathered in the living room. It was quite late, so I was pretty much half asleep.

All that I knew was that we formed a new alliance with the pack, and that training will begin in the morning.

* * *

_**Responses to reviews:**_

_**Sam - thank you so much!  
**_

_** -2.0 - well then you're very good at predicting haha. Thanks!**_


	6. Tunnel Vision

**_A/N: Guys it's been so long! If you're interested in knowing where I've been, check out the A/N in the beginning of my latest update to Baby, Let's Talk About You and Me (my Pitch Perfect story). However, I'm happy to say I've got a long one for you and that THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE IT BEGINS._**

**_Please enjoy and if you feel it's well-deserved, leave a review and lemme know what you think! I have like, 40 chapters done and I just need to know if it's still worth posting hahaha_**

**_Best read in 1/2 width and increased text size!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Tunnel Vision**

* * *

"It's time." Alice woke me up at three in the morning, leaving me with only two hours of sleep.

Luckily for my hybrid…_ness_, I could do with only a few hours of sleep, so long as I ate.

I quickly changed into my athletic gear, which consisted of a Nike Dri-Fit shirt, capri jogging pants, and my beloved pair of trainers. I also brought my windbreaker in case it got too cold.

"C'mon, Callie, you're riding with us." Rosalie said, handing me a granola bar to munch on during the car trip to the baseball clearing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, noticing his absence.

"Getting Bella." Carlisle said, loading the rear of his car with training equipment and food, most probably for me and the wolves to eat later on in the day.

I nodded, and hopped into the back of the Jeep Wrangler. I teared the wrapper open and took a bite out of the bar.

"So how many are they, exactly?" I asked, putting my jacket on.

"Around ten, give or take." Emmett replied from the driver's seat.

I nodded. "Mind if I take a short nap?"

"Go ahead, Cals." Rose said. "There should be a pillow and a blanket somewhere there."

I smiled, retrieving the blanket from the pocket behind her seat.

_Rosalie never stops thinking about me._

I finished the granola bar and leaned on the pillow propped up beside me, and covered myself under the blanket. It was still _way_ too dark for me, perfect to help me sleep.

Soon though, we reached the clearing. I assisted Emmett and Rosalie in unloading the stuff, and we set up near the forest line. I sat cross-legged on the ground with the pillow covering my front side, and brought out my phone to listen to some music.

Jasper and Emmett began to spar, and Emmett ended up flying above me.

He quickly got up, ready to retaliate. "Again!"

I just laughed and leaned forward, hunched on the pillow. I began to fall asleep again when Edward arrived with Bella in Carlisle's Jeep. They had a conversation I paid no mind to, and when I checked my watch it was already five. I decided a short nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

But then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I shot up abruptly and looked up at Carlisle, who was looking at my right. I then saw the large wolves emerging from the rocks and the trees, and a smile grew on my face. I stood and was pulled to move between Carlisle and Esme, pausing my music and hugging the pillow to my chest in excitement.

I had nothing against the wolves. Their scent never really bothered me, and dogs were actually my favorite animals.

At the head of the pack was the black dog I encountered weeks ago. I smiled even wider as it approached, and I tilted my head to the side in admiration.

"Oh, my God, they're adorable." I whispered to Esme.

She gave me a weirded out look, but smiled nonetheless, keeping me to her side.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human form." Edward spoke.

"They came. That's what matters." Carlisle replied. "Will you translate?" He asked Ed, as he moved forward.

"They. Are. Adorable." I said again, and one of the large wolves behind Sam growled at me, and I buried my face in my pillow.

_Adorable._

_Shut up._ Edward's voice said again.

I looked up and scowled at him, then got distracted by their conversation.

"Welcome." Carlisle greeted. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

The harsh look in Sam's eyes softened.

"They wanna know how the newborns differ from us." Edward translated.

"They're a whole lot stronger than us. This is because their old human blood still lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life." He explained.

The black wolf nodded.

I smiled even more. It's only as a vampire that it's not weird to talk to animals.

_I'm gonna die of cuteness overload._

_Is that literally all you can think about?_ Edward asked.

_Feel free to step out of my head, Ed._ I retaliated.

I saw him smile a little from the corner of my eye.

Jasper stepped up and started giving the rules.

I took this as an opportunity to take a good look at each one. Their focus were all trained on Jasper, making my observations unnoticeable.

Some were bigger than others, some darker than others. But what struck me was how their eyes were so... human, and unlike that of a regular wolf. I guessed it was because they were naturally human.

Once Jasper was done with his speech, he challenged Emmett to another fight, which was more of a demonstration.

Same happened with Edward and Carlisle. When Ed thought he'd won, Carlisle attacked him once more.

I laughed at this, and some of the wolves turned in my direction. I shrugged it off.

_Who is she? And why isn't she fighting?_ The large brown wolf next to me asked.

_She's not like them. _I heard Sam's voice say.

_How so?_

_Not like them?_

_Who is she?_

The voices overlapped, and I realized that the wolves communicated like this. There wasn't much I knew about them since everyone kept trying to protect me from everything that's been going on. Carlisle didn't even let me come to witness the treaty agreement.

Sam looked at me. Edward instinctively came closer and stood before me protectively.

_She's a hybrid. Half-human, half-vampire._ Sam explained.

I pushed Edward away, mostly because I didn't want to be protected and partially because Emmett called him for a match.

_She has... powers._ Sam thought.

"Yes, I do. Nice to meet you." I said to the brown wolf beside me.

The wolf huffed, and took a sniff of me, then moved a few steps away.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Rude much."

The wolf looked me in the eye and growled.

I ended up smiling, tilting and shaking my head.

_What are you smiling at?_ The wolf asked.

"You're just _really_ adorable." I laughed. "All of you."

The wolf huffed once more, observing the fighting vampires. Though they didn't like to admit it, they were entertained at the vampires hurting each other.

I sighed at my failed attempt to interact with them, and Bella joined my side.

"That one's Jared. He's the third-in-command, or the gamma of the pack, as I'd like to call him." Bella explained.

The wolf looked over at the mention of his name.

"Ah. See, I was trying to make friendly conversation, but it didn't really pan out." I said.

"They're a little hostile. Which makes sense." She said.

The wolf huffed again.

I nodded in agreement. "I guess."

At around nine or so, Jasper invited the wolves to participate. The first ones to step up were Sam and Jacob.

Sam stepped up against Edward (we were _not_ going to put him with Jacob), and Carlisle went against Jacob.

They were all really good, and incredibly entertaining to watch. As the fight continued on, I took out the picnic basket and sat on a log, taking out another granola bar.

One of the smaller wolves who was close by looked over. I noticed this and looked at him. His fur was an ashy-brown, almost gray.

I smiled at it. "What's your name?"

_Brady._ His thoughts read.

"Hey, Brady. I'm Callidora. But you can call me Callie for short." I introduced. "Do you want something to eat?" I rummaged through the basket, producing a sandwich. I'm not one for sandwiches, meaning Esme packed these for them.

I held it up before me and the wolf smelled it.

A bigger wolf, this time with silvery fur and lighter eyes sauntered before the small wolf protectively. The other wolves looked over in interest.

"Hi." I greeted with a smile.

The wolf growled. Esme made to come closer, but was stopped by Alice.

"Want one?" I offered, holding the sandwich to its snout.

The wolf sniffed, and I saw its tail wag.

I giggled. "Your name?"

_Paul. _He thought.

I smiled. "I can tell you guys are hungry. Here." I said, and I tossed the sandwich.

The wolf caught it in his mouth with ease, and I laughed.

Brady emerged from behind him and went to my left. I got another sandwich from the basket and did the same, and his tail wagged as well.

A low, guttural growl came from my right. I looked to see the large alpha dog, Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Were you hungry too?" I asked, looking for another sandwich.

He huffed.

"That's a no." I said, wiping his saliva off my clothes.

_Just _what_ do you think you're doing?_ He asked.

"Feeding your pack. What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked.

_We don't need your generosity_.

"Just coz you don't need it, doesn't mean you don't want it." I sang a little to entice him for a sandwich.

He growled.

"Jeez."

Carlisle approached. "You know Sam?" He asked me.

"Yeah. When I went out running a few weeks ago, I came across the border. He was on the other side and we had a conversation. Well, sorta." I said, teetering my hand to gesture.

"You went to the border? I thought we made it clear that was forbidden?" He asked worryingly.

"How would I know if I was never shown it in the first place?" I reasoned.

Carlisle facepalmed. "Okay, dear, just leave them alone."

_Why don't _you_ fight? _Sam asked.

"Because apparently I'm not strong enough." I said. "Plus, they won't allow me to."

_"_What are you two talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"He's asking why Callie's not fighting." Edward stepped in.

Carlisle turned to Sam. "It's too dangerous for her. She's still half-human."

Sam nodded.

_I'm starting to see you leeches differently._ Sam admitted.

Ed translated.

"Thank you. Now please, stop acting so hostile towards her. She's only trying to help." Carlisle pleaded.

Sam nodded, and told the others to do the same. I smiled at my accomplishment.

"You know, I don't even know all of your names." Carlisle started. "Maybe we could have some formal introductions? Preferably in your human form, so there's proper communication." He offered.

Sam stared him down.

"Hey, you know we won't attack. Besides, remember what you told me before? Are you doubting?" I spoke to Sam.

_I didn't _tell_ you anything. You read my mind._

"That's true. But what you said, are you taking it back?" I challenged.

_Stop reading my thoughts, then maybe we could._

I smiled, and cut off my connection. He looked at his pack and nudged his head for the trees, where he retreated, and his pack followed.

"Where are they going?" Emmett asked.

"Just wait." I said.

After a few moments, they re-emerged from the trees in their human selves. I was fascinated.

"Not as adorable as I originally thought." I furrowed my eyebrows, but smiled all the same as the fit, tall, half-naked men approached.

I was even more surprised to learn that one of them was a girl.

I smiled kindly at her, but their attention was on Carlisle. We lined up beside him, stretched both ways. This time, Rosalie kept me to her side, between her and Emmett.

He smiled. "Fascinating."

_Indeed, they were._

"Sam Uley, alpha." The tall, dark man approached and offered his hand to Carlisle to shake.

Carlisle kept his smile. "Carlisle Cullen." They shook hands.

Earlier, everyone was tense. Now, we were able to relax. A visible sign of our new allegiance was finally displayed between our leaders.

Sam went down the line, shaking hands with each member of the coven.

When he reached me, I smiled.

"Finally get to put a human face to that voice." I chuckled, taking his strong hand and shaking it.

"Did I disappoint?" He snickered.

"I just thought you'd be covered with more hair for some reason, but no, I'm not disappointed." I laughed.

He shook his head looking down, then looked at me again, smiling. "You're different. Warmer."

I shrugged. "Allows me to blend better with humans."

He nodded, then moved to my right to Rosalie.

The next person who I met was another tall, surly man.

"Jared Cameron, third-in-command." He greeted with a hard stare.

I nodded, and took his hand. "Callidora Cullen, resident hybrid. But you can call me Callie."

He nodded stiffly.

"I guess I can't do anything to make you like me." I took a breath, allowing him to move on.

This continued down to Jacob, then I met the younger ones.

"Brady Fuller." The young boy smiled, shaking my hand.

I looked at him, a little confused and surprised at the same time. "Callidora Cullen, Callie for short. Hybrid... How old are you, Brady?"

"Thirteen." He stated.

I crossed my arms, impressed. "And _you're_ fighting?"

He sulked. "No, Collin and I aren't allowed to, so we're just going to stay guard. Sam just told us to come along because the training would be useful."

I nodded in understanding. "And who's Collin?"

"I am. Collin Littlesea, at your service." The boy before Emmett came to me.

I smiled. "Hi. Callie. And how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, like Brady. We're the youngest to phase." He explained.

"I can see that." I smiled.

_Okay, these two_ were_ adorable._

_Stop saying that!_ I saw Edward glaring at me.

I flipped my hair in response. _Maybe if _you_ smiled more often I could say the same about you, Ed._

"Nice meeting you both." I said, and they moved on.

"Leah Clearwater." The only girl approached me, but with her arms crossed.

I offered my hand to shake, however, she refused, with a dark look on her face.

"Callidora Cullen." I greeted, smiling.

She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a name is Callidora?"

"The kind you get when your mother and stepfather are both vampires, and your mother _gracefully_ accepted the fact that she turned and heard that Callidora was the name of an ancient vampire who was like this _really_ beautiful chick." I babbled.

She nodded, a little weirded out.

"But you can call me Callie." I rushed, trying to save our interaction, and put my hand out again.

"So you're the hybrid, huh?" She asked, shifting her weight.

I nodded, retracting my hand once more. "And you're the only female of the pack."

She nodded as well.

"Well, I think that's great. If you think otherwise."

She gave me a confused look. "How so?"

"Look, I'm the only hybrid in my family. Though I might hate it at times, I realize there are certain things I can do that they can't."

She sighed. "I don't even know what I _can_ do."

I searched her thoughts, finding a heartbreaking memory. "I see. Well, Leah, allow me to help you with that." I offered.

"No, I don't need help from a leech." She declined, sizing me up. "Even if you're a _half_-leech."

I sighed as she moved on, and I looked down.

_Damn. Another broken heart. Is the world trying to play some sick cosmic joke on us or something? Is there some greater force that just want to ruin people's lives and-_

_-Wait. What is that?_

A powerful odor struck my nose, and I closed my eyes to savor it. It was sweet and rustic... like a wildflower amongst trees covered in moss... like... if I were stuck on a desert island with nothing and were starving, there'd be this one plate of my favorite food in the world... like if I were drowning and losing air, then there'd be this tank of the sweetest, purest, lightest oxygen waiting for me.

"Hi, I'm Seth." The boy before me said.

Realizing that he was most probably the source, I sniffed again, and smiled. I slowly opened my eyes.

As I slowly looked up, I saw smooth, tanned skin, a bright, radiant smile, an adorable, rather large nose, and the most beautiful globes of chocolate brown I'd ever seen.

As we locked eyes, I was stunned — I felt something. They were a beautiful, rich brown color that practically screamed happiness, with small creases at the edges and the longest lashes I could picture without it being _too_ much.

My lips parted in surprise as I scanned his mind. All I could see was me staring back, so I stopped.

Suddenly, the boy dropped to his knees, his focus still trained on me.

I stepped back and gasped in surprise, crouching down to steady him.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to snap him out of what seemed like a daze.

"Seth, Seth, are you alright? What happened?" Jacob rushed in, shaking him by his shoulders.

"What did you do to him?" Leah got in my face and stood before Seth protectively, making me stand fully and take a few steps back.

I raised my hands in surrender. "Nothing! I didn't do anything!" I defended. "We literally just _looked_ at each other!"

Now, everyone was watching, and my family took a protective stance before me.

"It's not her fault, Leah. I know what happened. Back off." Sam stepped in, and grabbed Seth by the shoulders to make him stand. "_We_ need to talk." He looked at the other werewolves, and they followed him into the forest.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Callie, what happened?" Carlisle asked, coming closer to me and taking my hands, raising them to inspect for injuries.

I shook my head lightly. "I really don't know. We just _looked_ at each other and he collapsed."

"Can't you hear what they're thinking?" Edward asked, walking towards me with Bella in tow.

"The fact that they went into the forest away from us? Yeah, I think that means they want their privacy, Ed." I snapped. "At least _I_ can control my abilities."

"Could she have acquired a new ability, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"Do _you_ think so, Callie?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged again. "I didn't even touch him and he fell. If I got a new power it must've been from the previous ones. However, I _should_ be able to control them, and yet I felt no energy transfers."

"It's not powers." Edward said, focusing on an object on the ground, listening to their thoughts.

_Whatever it is, don't tell anyone, Edward. It's not your place to. It might be dangerous_. I warned him. If I hurt one of their kind, I don't want to overstep it.

_It's not dangerous. Kind of funny, actually_. Edward admitted, chuckling.

I scrunched my nose. "Just don't."

He shrugged. "Fine."

Bella looked up at him, and smiled as well. "I think I know what this is."

I sighed. "Whatever. Okay. Whew."

"So... now what?" Emmett asked. "Are they coming back?"

Alice gasped. "Callie, I think that's why we couldn't see your future. Because it involved the wolves. You said you met Sam the day after your birthday, right?"

I nodded, realizing this as well. "So that's it." I said. "So does this mean that I-"

"No, Callie, you're _not_ going back to school. Besides, you don't need it anyway." Esme laughed lightly, taking me under her arm and walking me back to the log where my picnic basket sat.

"They're coming back." Edward announced.

Just then, the wolves re-emerged from the trees.

"They don't trust us anymore." I concluded to Esme. "This is all my fault."

"You can't say that, love, especially since you don't know what you did." She consoled me.

I searched for Seth, and found him to be the only one looking back at me. He was a large sandy brown, but smaller than the older ones. His tail wagged momentarily.

I looked at him in confusion and sighed.

_I'm sorry_, I mouthed.

His tail dropped, and I turned back to Esme.

"I'll just go home. I'm not really in the mood anymore." I told her.

"I'll drive you." She offered, standing with me.

"No, you should train with them. I want to run." I said.

She nodded, and gave me a hug. "Stay safe. If you sense danger, just call out and we'll come for you."

I nodded in understanding, and took a bottled water from the cooler. Plugging my earphones in and shuffling my workout playlist, I began to run home.

* * *

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**_Last Assassin's Shadow - thanks so much! I'm really glad you think so!  
_**

**_Guest - thanks boo hahah_**


	7. The Wolf, The Imprint, and The Clueless

**_A/N: What a comeback this story made! I posted the previous chapter at around 3AM here but had school the next day for our graduation practice, then spent the rest of the day out so I hadn't had time to check my phone. But when I did at night, holy fruitcakes! Almost 30 new notifications about reviews, favs, and follows! Thanks so much guys, and welcome, new readers!_**

**_Of course, then, I wanted to keep the ball rolling and see how you'd react to this next update. If you have the time and the willpower, do leave a review! Thanks so much and enjoy this 3k+ word chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Wolf, The Imprint, and The Clueless**

* * *

"We're home, Callie." Esme shook me gently, as I lay on the couch wrapped in a cozy wool blanket.

The TV was running from how I left it before I fell asleep.

"Oh, hi." I yawned, and rubbed my eyes. My vision blurred for a moment before coming into focus. "What time is it?" I asked, it being very dark outside.

"Around ten-thirty." She replied. "Did you get to eat?"

"I wasn't really very hungry." I admitted, my heart sinking to my stomach. "I'll just go up to my room."

"I can cook something up for you." Rosalie offered, getting ready to go to the kitchen.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. I think I'll just rest."

"Are you coming with us tomorrow? I found something for you to do." Jasper enticed me.

I smiled a small, yet incredibly grateful smile. "Yeah. Sure. Anything to help."

"Good, because tomorrow's the last day we're training." He nodded.

"But I thought they're still coming in three days?" I asked, confused.

"We're going to use the last day to hunt." Emmett said, carrying the large cooler we brought back into the house.

I nodded, thinking about it. "Makes sense." I stood and stretched. "Yeah, I'm going to bed again. Watching hours of _Friends_ can get exhausting for a half-human."

"Alright. Good night, my love." Esme kissed my forehead tenderly, and I walked up to my room.

* * *

"Seriously, Jasper? You know I'm no good at combat." I said, standing off to the side of where the real action had been taking place.

"Which is why you should try." Jasper insisted.

"You're not even letting me use my powers." I rambled on, prolonging the forthcoming pain — and embarrassment — as long as I possibly could.

"Makes for better practice."

"Dude, I don't know crap about fighting." I chuckled lightly, waving a lazy hand at him and walking to the nearest stump, sitting down.

"Just come at me, I'll take it easy on you. It should come naturally, especially with all the action movies you've watched in your whole life." He snickered, taking relaxed strides towards me.

"You know I was only in it for the actors." I rolled my eyes with an innocent giggle.

He chuckled, shaking his head. His snicker was menacing and so were his gloating eyes. "Just attack me-"

Then I suddenly lunged at him, but he held his ground. He tried pushing me off, and I used this to backflip and land in a crouch.

"So you _did_ learn something." Jasper smiled, amusement reaching the corners of his eyes.

"It's hard to take your eyes off an actor like Chris Evans." I snickered with a one-shoulder shrug.

I lunged for him once more, and right before we collided I ducked to slide under him and grabbed his leg, making him land face forward. I straddled his back as quick as I could, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I didn't realize that the wolves arrived until I looked up to see if I won.

I wiped the grin off my face and stood. Jasper turned on his back, and I helped him up.

"See, wasn't so bad." He dusted himself off with a proud grin.

"That's because you were taking it easy on me." I reasoned, hands on my hips.

"Or was I?" He cocked an eyebrow, smiling smugly and walking to the wolves for their instruction.

I narrowed my eyes but smiled nonetheless, intrigued by the thought that I could have _possibly_ beat Jasper… Though I _knew_ it was impossible.

Alice moved next to me and draped her arm around my neck.

I leaned my head on the crook of her neck and simply smiled.

"I love Jasper. I'm glad you two found each other and joined us." I told her sincerely. Alice and Jasper definitely had their own exclusive little world, one that seemed impenetrable to the conflicts that went on outside it. It was something to envy in the current messed up world it seems to be today.

But as selfish as it may seem, it was nice when they let someone in, even briefly. Because it just made things better. They, _together_, made things better.

She looked at me, smiling. "Me, too."

"Alice, how exactly did you guys... _Click_?" I asked, as we walked to the log I sat on yesterday.

"It just came naturally." She shrugged. "I knew we were going to be together anyway, so I just let things ride out. He was obviously taken aback at first, but I knew we were soulmates."

"And with that knowledge alone, you guys just... hit it off?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, pretty much. I mean, because we were soulmates, we'd be totally compatible, right? So we built our relationship on those things."

I sighed.

She looked at me, and shoved me slightly with her side. "Don't lose hope, Cals. It'll happen."

"Eighty-five years of my existence, Alice. No such luck thus far." I scoffed sadistically, kicking a stone with the toe of my shoe.

"Hey, I waited what seemed like forever for Jasper to show up. He eventually did, and look where we are now."

I raised my eyebrows and turned to her before looking down again. "Well, you _knew_ he would. I can't even see anything in my future anymore, and neither can you." I gave her a look.

She sighed. "Then why not look at Rosalie and Emmett? She found him dying by the paws of a bear."

"And she turned him later to become a vampire. Of course it would work out. Rosalie's, like, the most beautiful being in the world, right?" I retaliated, digging my heel into the ground and balling my fists in my pockets.

"Then what about Edward and Bella? Edward thought he'd be alone forever. But he found his soulmate in a _healthy_, living, breathing human."

"Who has been commanded by the Volturi to turn ASAP." I laughed again.

She smiled sadly. "Callie, I can't help you out if you're going to be so pessimistic about everything."

I let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, sorry. Sorry."

She lightened up. "Just don't lose hope."

_Easy for you to say_.

She stood to leave, but not without a reassuring smile. I brought out my book, _Sophie's World_ to keep me preoccupied.

But, I couldn't even get past the first page without wanting, _needing_ to look up. I could feel eyes staring at me.

I slowly turned my head, and the fur of the sandy brown wolf ruffled, as he averted his gaze to Jasper.

I looked down at my book again, and the feeling of being watched returned.

I slowly looked up once more, and the big wolf's head turned again before we could lock eyes.

_I guess he's holding something against me_.

I stood and let out a frustrated sigh, realizing I'll never be able to read. I shut my book with a loss of purpose and proceeded to return it with my things in the car.

Jasper then treaded up to me.

"While we're training here, I've come up with a special assignment for you." He smiled.

I raised my eyebrows, intrigued.

He waved the young wolves, Collin and Brady over. They flanked me and I raised my eyebrows suspiciously.

"You three need to find us the best place to fight." Jasper said.

"Why can't we fight here?" I asked, looking around. "It seems perfectly alright."

"It's too centered. They could surround us immediately without us knowing, from the trees." Jasper explained. "Plus, Bella's scent is all over, especially where the usual routes are."

I nodded.

"So there are three things I need you to look for: one is a place that is secluded by trees as far from the humans as possible, yet is not completely surrounded by blind spots so we can see where they're coming from. Try finding a place easily accessible from an obvious entry point. That way, we'll know." He said. "Two, find a place with higher elevation away from the entry point. This will give us a better vantage point, but make sure it can't be seen easily from past the trees. Three is a place windy but not too much that it will blow scents completely away. Just enough to get it around, preferably in the direction of the entry point."

"Those are _very_ specific requirements, Jasper." I said unsurely.

"You guys can do it. Now go." He said, walking away. "If Victoria's in the area, you three will easily overpower her."

I looked at the two wolves beside me.

"Have anything in mind?" I asked.

The two shook their heads slowly, looking at me expectantly.

I sighed. "I guess we have our work cut out for us. Let's start looking." I said, and we headed into the forest.

* * *

"Jasper!" I called out excitedly, running back to 'base', as Collin, Brady, and I called it.

"Did you find it?" Jasper asked.

"Yup!" I said proudly, and noticed that the wolves changed to human form and were now having Esme and Rosalie's lunch. It was like a party, as they even set up a grill and put some logs together in a circle — or, square — for seats.

Collin and Brady returned to the forest to change as well. Apparently, they're naked when they phase.

I checked my watch. It was already 12:20 and apparently we'd been searching for hours.

"Well?" Jasper asked, just as Collin and Brady came out from the trees in shorts and joined the other Quileutes.

I explained the site, and Jasper found it perfect. I gave him the coordinates which I got from my GPS, and he praised me and let me join the Quileutes for lunch while he rounded up Carlisle, Edward, and Alice to find the land.

"You must be hungry, Callie! You were out searching for hours." Esme smiled, handing Paul another loaded burger.

"Maybe a little." I smiled. "Glad to see you're making yourself useful for others than just yourself, Emmett." I commented snidely with my arms crossed, sidling up next to him.

He gave me a look. "Ha, ha, Callidora."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How would you like it?" He asked, and I moved next to him.

"Hmmm…" I tapped my chin, then grinned up at him. "Rare." I said.

"Oh, perfect for a hybrid." He smiled, and slapped a new patty atop the grill with a fizzle.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the Quileutes.

"You guys are eating like you haven't eaten in ages." I commented with a chuckle.

Nobody looked up. Not because they were busy eating, but more as if they were hiding something. I sensed it.

I pursed my lips, thinking of what else to say. _Did they just not like me or something?_

"Good job, by the way, you guys." I said to Collin and Brady, who were both three-quarters done with their first burger.

They looked at me and smiled briefly, then hurriedly returned to their food. Brady at least managed to give me a thumbs-up.

"Okay, what gives?" I went up to Sam. "You said it wasn't my fault for what happened yesterday."

He swallowed. "It's not." He burped, and hit his chest after.

I scrunched my nose in disgust. "So, what is it then?" I asked, my eyes trying to catch the attention of his.

He gave me a tired look. "You'll know when the time is right. It's just a little difficult for me and my pack to accept right now."

I gave him a confused look, then looked over at Seth, who was already staring at me. I walked up to him, and crossed my arms. "I'd like an explanation, please."

We locked eyes, and there was that spark again. I could smell him...

I gulped my saliva to contain myself, then cocked an eyebrow.

He looked to Sam, and I followed his eyes. Sam looked down.

I sighed and held my hands up in complete, idiotic surrender. "Alright, fine, let me live in guilt."

I sulked and walked back to Emmett, who handed me my plate.

"What's their deal?" He asked, pointing his spatula at the Quileutes.

I shrugged. "They're not telling me."

Rose then appeared beside me. "Maybe_ she_ can get it out of them." She said pointedly, referring to Bella who was sitting beside Jacob.

I gave Rosalie a look. "Rose, don't start with that again." I said. "But you _do_ have a point."

"Yeah, didn't Bella say she thought she knew what it was?" Emmett said.

I nodded. "Maybe later tonight." I said, taking a bite of my burger. My eyes widened in surprise. "These are good, Em." I admitted.

"Of course they are." Rose smiled, tiptoeing and hugging him from behind.

Emmett turned his head smiling as well, and they shared a, for lack of a better word, _showy _kiss.

I averted my eyes elsewhere, fake-smiling and letting out a frustrated breath.

"Oh, Callie." Esme placed a hand on my shoulder.

I felt tears start to pool around my eyes. I hurriedly wiped them off with the back of my hand.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I just don't get why I've been so emotional lately, is all." I said.

"Callie," Rosalie started.

"I think I'll eat over there. I've been meaning to re-read _Sophie's World_ all day." I said, and began to walk to the other edge of the clearing where my stuff were, and I sat there by myself.

I never felt more alone.

* * *

Thankfully, I managed to keep busy by multitasking. I listened to music while I read my book, while I walked by the tree line.

By dusk I finished my book, and decided to watch them train again.

Bella came up beside me.

"It's really amazing how they can do all that and not feel pain." She said, clearly fascinated. Her bottom lip was caught by her teeth as she watched the sparring mates, a common subconscious habit of hers.

I raised my eyebrows in agreement. "Yeah, totes." I said monotonously.

She looked at me weirdly. "What's been going on with you lately, Callie?"

I sighed. "Decades of loneliness finally catching up to me I guess." I squinted as dust rose as Emmett was thrown to the ground before me.

She looked down.

"Can you please tell me what's going on with the wolves? What exactly happened yesterday?" I asked desperately, looking to her with distress on my face.

"Edward knows. He's your family — he'll know if you need to know." She rocked on the balls of her feet.

I scratched my head. "Is it something _he_ should tell me or Sam? If it's Sam, then I'll stop." I said.

She looked up and squinted her eyes as she thought about it. "It's really breakeven."

I sighed. "Nothing seems to work right for me."

"Don't say that! I'd say your birth in itself was something already _very_ right for you. And believe me, this whole thing is_ very_ right for you as well." She nudged me with her elbow.

"How so?" I asked.

She pursed her lips. "Just ask Edward. The more I think about it, you deserve to know."

I gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

She smiled back in response.

* * *

"_That_ was an exhausting day." Emmett stretched, transferring his heavy weight from his feet to the couch. "Good thing we're just going to spend the day hunting tomorrow."

Rosalie took her place beside him, and Alice and Jasper took their seats on the other couch.

"Don't you want to sleep now, Callie? You were running this morning, too." Esme asked, setting down some stuff on the floor with Carlisle after unloading the cars.

"No. I want a family meeting." I announced.

They all looked at each other confusedly.

"What for, Callie?" Carlisle asked.

"When Edward gets here." I said with finality, because I knew otherwise I would be met with lackadaisical backlash.

He nodded. "Okay, we'll just wait for him to return from dropping Bella off."

I nodded, and sent him a text telling him to come home right away. He arrived within the next ten minutes.

"What is it?" He asked, entering the living room.

"Bella said I had the right to know." I said, looking him straight in the eye, all business.

He looked at me confusedly. "Right to know_ what_, Callie?"

"You know. About what happened yesterday." I demanded.

Esme looked at Edward, in a confused way as well. From what it looked like, we were all just really confused right then.

"Edward, what happened yesterday?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his bicep.

All eyes were on Edward now.

He looked up, trying to think.

I huffed. "Tell me, dammit! Do you know how much I hate trying to have a nice conversation with people but it not working out for reasons I don't even know of? A lot. I'm left alone there by the sidelines just watching you guys with practically nothing to do and nobody to talk with, and having been locked up in this house the past few weeks? It's hell for me, especially because of the army. How would I know if my friends have been taken?"

"Calm down, Callie." Esme reached for me.

"I can't calm down!" I burst. I suddenly felt a weight lift off my chest, and I closed my eyes at the sensation of feeling lighter.

"Jasper, please." I asked, and he toned it down.

I took a deep breath. "Ed, please tell me."

He sighed, and took a seat next to Emmett. I sat on the coffee table to face him, my hands tugging on each other, resting on my knees.

"The werewolves... they have this ability to imprint." Edward finally said.

I gave him a _go on_ gesture.

"Well, basically, they do this to find their soulmates. By imprinting, a werewolf will do everything in his power to do whatever his imprintee wants, be whoever his imprintee wants. A werewolf will feel incomplete whenever he is not around his imprintee, and if rejected, he will be in deep emotional pain. It's more than love at first sight, especially as this is meant for them to find their soulmates, and most likely, their lifelong partners. It's been a… _thing_ of theirs since the first of their kind."

"Okay, wait, so why are you giving me a history lesson?" I asked, and everyone else wondered the same thing.

He looked at all of us and rubbed his hands together, as if preparing for something.

"Because Seth Clearwater imprinted on you."

* * *

**_Responses to reviews:_**

**_lightbabe - thanks for letting me know!  
_**

**_blue eyed demon - thanks so much!_**

_**"seth" - wow thanks so much! i do suggest that you make an account here so you can easily follow the story and get notified when I update, because I actually really don't have a regular schedule... and was it up to your expectations? hahaha**  
_


	8. Alone with Another

_A/N: Not like you asked but I just wanted to announce that I'm officially a High School graduate! Which is basically why I'm posting this earlier than expected, but then again, you didn't ask._

_Aside from that, this chapter is kind of a filler but kinda not... lol. Though this may not be what you wanted to see, reviews will help me help you get to the next chapter right away, which is THE ONE I'm sure you guys wanna see..._

* * *

Chapter 7

Alone with Another

* * *

_Because Seth Clearwater imprinted on you_. _Because Seth Clearwater imprinted on you_. _Because Seth Clearwater imprinted on you_. This was the only thing ringing in my head for about an entire minute, taking me a while to process.

_This means... this means I have a mate?_

"Callie?" Emmett waved his hand before my face.

I snapped out of it and darted my eyes to Edward. I lunged for him, making the couch topple backwards.

I straddled him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, shaking him vigorously.

"You knew this whole time and didn't tell me?! _What kind of a freaking brother are you?!_" I shouted and shook him harder, but then Emmett and Carlisle pulled me back. I thrashed in their hold, then visibly relaxed as Jasper worked his powers on me again.

"I wasn't sure if I _should_ have told you." Edward stood, straightening his shirt. "Especially if I knew _this_ was going to happen."

My eyes blazed. "I'm mad because you _didn't_ tell me!" I thrashed again, trying to grab at him.

"You told me not to tell you!"

"_Then I told you to tell me!_"

"She's too angry, Edward. I can't control her." Jasper said with a grunt.

"She's a _lot_ stronger than we thought." Emmett said, struggling to hold my arm and restrain me.

"_I'm gonna kill you!_" I screamed, continuing to thrash. _Who cares if I looked ridiculous? Keeping me in the dark and making me feel miserable! I'll show him who _should_ be miserable!_

"Please relax, Callie. Please." Carlisle pleaded. "Just take a few deep breaths."

I obliged, and managed to calm down within minutes. Emmett and Carlisle slowly released me, and my feet fell flat on the ground gently.

I gave Edward a hard look. "I can't believe you kept this from me. Especially knowing how I felt."

He sighed. "I thought it was for your own good."

"_How_?!" I asked.

He raised an arm, as if demonstrating. "They're our _worst_ enemies! They're _the_ worst! They're werewolves!"

I gave him a WTF look. "Just their _being _isn't enough justification to say they're the worst! It's like how humans are afraid of us when they have no reason to be!" I started, then turned my back on him and looked through the glass wall facing the forest. "Do you know what this means?" I asked, full of hope in my face. "I have a mate."

"But Callie, maybe Edward had a point." Alice said.

"You're on _his_ side?!" I asked, my hope shattering.

"Woah, since when were there sides?" Emmett asked. Esme tried to but in, but decided against it, unsure of what to do.

"Alice, we were just talking earlier and you were telling me that the time will come! That time is_ now_, and you're siding with Edward?!" I raised my voice.

"Callie, they're our mortal enemies." She tried to reason. "I wasn't expecting something _this_ out of proportion to happen when I said that."

"Well, I have a confession to make." I said, and they all listened in. "_Seth_ is my _singer_." I admitted.

They all froze.

"Yeah, that's right." I said tauntingly.

"How could you be attracted to an odor like that?" Jasper asked bluntly, his usual Southern gentleman persona set aside for the matter.

"Hey, no judgements." Carlisle warned.

I threw him a nasty look.

"Callie, I think Edward was just trying to do what was best." Rose spoke up, and Emmett nodded in agreement.

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. My jaw dropped and I felt tears pooling in my eyes.

"What Rosalie is trying to say is that it's best that we leave some time for it first. We're talking about the commune of two completely different things, Callie." Carlisle said, touching my shoulder.

I shrugged him off. "Why does it have to be like that? Why-_why_ do we have to be so black and white? Edward's dating a mortal human, for God's sake! At least Seth is immortal." I tried reasoning. "...sorta."

"Callie," Carlisle reached out for me, but I took a step back, shaking my head.

I sniffled. "I can't believe this. All of you are hypocrites."

"Callie, don't-" Rosalie started.

I took more steps back. "I can't..." I took short breaths, then looked to Esme. "Mom?" I asked if she was on my side.

She looked at me, then at Carlisle, then at me again. "Callie, love, let's think-"

Now I felt like I'd been punched, hit, and tossed in a ditch all at once.

_Even my mom wasn't with me_.

I choked on a sob, finding it hard to breathe.

"I hate all of you." I said, as low as I could make it. It was barely a whisper, but the silence spoke more volumes than if I'd have said it any louder. _Their faces..._

"Callie, please-" Esme started.

"My happiness counts, too." I started, my voice cracking in my throat. I wiped a stray tear with the back of my hand hastily.

"We weren't saying that it doesn't-" Carlisle said in a higher pitch than his usual calm.

I took more steps back, shaking my head again. "No, no, _no_, see, I can read what you're all thinking, for heaven's sake, and you're all thinking the same thing." I let the tears fall. "I hate all of you. You know, at least your mortal girlfriend thought I should know." I took the charm bracelet they gave me and removed Bella's, throwing the rest to the ground. "Keep your stupid bracelet full of lies."

I ran to the door and opened it, letting the cold night air engulf me, welcoming me into its chilly arms.

I ran.

And ran, and… ran.

I didn't care where to, I just did, and put on my mental shield so Edward couldn't track me.

And yet I sensed Emmett and Edward following me by my scent, so I ran as fast as I could towards the border.

Within short minutes, the other side came to my sights, an unexplored world of mystery which was commonly called the "Rez". All that was stopping me was of course, the little gorge between the two lands.

And when I reached it, I jumped. (I was surprised I made it through, in complete honesty.)

_No._ Their thoughts basically read, and I didn't even bother to look back, landing in an unstable crouch from which I propelled myself to go even further.

I held the tiny dream catcher close to my chest and pushed. This was one hell of a nightmare I wanted to rid of.

My anger fuelled my run.

Sam Uley had some explaining to do.

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_djdragon1 - ahhhh! thank you! next one will be it! promise!_

_"seth" - glad to know, thanks!_

_x blue eyed demon x - thank u thank u thank u 3_

_anaphasis - that's such a huge compliment! thank you!_


	9. Alone Together

_A/N: And I'm back with probably the longest chapter I will ever post on any stories! Ever! (Legit, this thing is 3k+ words. You can applaud now.)_

_Aside from being a terribly long chapter, it's def the one you guys have been waiting for, as promised. This chapter commences the beginning of most probably the strangest and most twisted sethxoc relationship you'd see in the twiverse (if you can prove me wrong, then by all means please tell me im not completely out of my head here)._

_I would also like to note that as much as I love hearing your suggestions (whether by review or DM), I actually write all my chapters in advance before posting them. With how motivated I am with this story, I'm nearing writing the 40th chapter while still posting the 8th, so if ever you wanna see anything happen in the WAAAYYY far future, only then will suggestions be taken into consideration. Sorry!_

_AND in addition to that, I'll be posting several polls on my profile regarding this story, so read the author's notes if ever you're interested in partaking in whatever I decide to do. Right now, it'll be about including a new character named after one of you! So check it out!_

_Without further ado, here's the next installment of Outlaws. Let me know what you think in the reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 8

Alone Together

* * *

As I ran with heavier gasps for air, I heard heavy footfalls nearing.

_Shit. They followed me._ I thought, and so ran faster, really testing my limits like never before.

Then a large, black, and blurry ball suddenly appeared to my side that I stopped abruptly. My momentum caused me to crash against a tree which I held onto, bracing for an attack.

"_Please don't kill me._" I whispered, covering my head with my arm defensively.

Feeling nothing but the soft chill of the night, I turned around slowly.

A big black wolf stood before me. I looked into its eyes and realized that this wasn't just any wolf — it was _the_ big black wolf.

"Oh, Sam." I started, so grateful it was him. "_Sam_." I whispered, falling to my knees and supporting myself with the ground. I gasped deeply in an attempt to catch my breath.

_I could smell you from a mile away. What are you doing on our land?_ He demanded to know, and I looked up to see the rest of the pack emerging from the trees behind him.

I breathed heavily, looking down again.

"Running away... from... family..." I explained.

_Catch your breath. Collin and Brady are guarding the border. They can't even think to get through._

I panted for a bit before I felt I was stable enough. "Thank you."

The wolf nodded in response.

I felt like collapsing right then and there — my legs felt like jello, while my tongue felt like I swallowed a chuck full of sand. I never ran so fast before in my eighty-five years of living.

_Close your eyes._

Not knowing why, I did so anyway. My other senses increased greatly that each moment I stayed stationary, the night poked cold needles into my skin. I then heard a rustle, and a zipper being done. When two arms picked me up from the ground, I realized then that Sam had phased.

"Where.. are you... taking me..." I whispered between breaths, my eyes too tired to stay open as I folded my body into his.

"Jake's house. Just be quiet. You need water." He said, and I didn't talk for the rest of the way. At that moment my mind completely blanked as I took comfort in his incredible warmth.

After a few minutes, he sat me down on a comfortable lawn chair.

"Callie, what happened to you?" Jacob's voice appeared, and he handed me a bottle of water.

Sam explained for me as I gulped down the water appreciatively, my severe panting reduced to deep, steadying breaths.

"Thank you, Jacob." I said, finally having the strength to open my eyes.

He nodded and took a seat next to his Alpha.

"Now, Callie, tell me why you're here." Sam prodded.

"I... I know about it." I said guiltily, looking at my lap like I was a little kid being scolded.

"Know about_ what_ exactly?"

"The imprinting thing." I whispered, as if it were a forbidden word. My jaw clenched and my heart seemed to speed up.

He nodded slowly in understanding, as if it explained everything. "And?" He asked patiently.

"And... so does my family..." I started, but kept my composure when I realized the rest of the wolves were lined up by the tree line before us.

"... And?" He asked again.

I sighed, then proceeded to explaining everything: how Edward kept it from me and how I demanded to know, how they were all against me, how I've been feeling. Everything.

"Sam, I'm really sorry I had to come to you like this. I had no one else to turn to, and I needed to know more." I admitted, sniffling silently.

"It's alright." He replied kindly, placing a reassuring hand on my knee.

"I just... If this is real, I wanna take it. Truth is, I've mostly just been waiting to die. Since I'm the only hybrid my family knows of, I don't know how long my life will last. I was either going to die alone, or find a mate. But after decades of basically nothing, I was leaning more towards dying alone..." I admitted.

He looked down, and nodded slowly, in pity. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I sniffled. "Yeah, thanks."

He stood and offered me a hand. A sincere smile rested on his lips, and his face seemed so gentle… it was so different from the rigid Sam Uley I had met and gotten used to.

I took his hand and he pulled me up. We walked together with Jacob to the line of wolves, my hands around the dream catcher which rested on my abdomen. I gulped down in anxiety, then looked to the enormous creatures.

I immediately spotted Seth: with his sandy brown fur, oversized paws, and enormous amber wolf-eyes. We stared at each other in curiosity, and I felt the strangest — almost gravitational — pull. He took an inch of a step closer, but looked to Sam for his signal.

The Alpha standing next to me gave a firm nod of approval.

Seth's tail suddenly sprung up, and he ran to the forest the fastest four legs can take one.

Confused by his disappearance, I looked to Sam. He just kept his eyes on where Seth disappeared to.

After roughly half a minute, he emerged from the trees once more, but in human form this time. I never really got a good look at him... not even during lunch. He was… well... _hot_.

I smiled, and when he smiled brilliantly back, coming closer, my smile grew.

"If I remember correctly, you two haven't been properly introduced." Sam grinned knowingly at the two of us.

Seth looked down and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah... about that."

I laughed quietly, looking at the ground then at him. "Callidora Cullen, but you can call me Callie. Half-human, half-vampire. Your imprint." I smiled, holding my hand out to shake.

He gave me a happy grin and held my hand in his calloused, warm one. My nerves sparked a growing warmth in me that blocked out the cold night. "Great to finally _re_-meet you, _Callie_. I'm Seth Clearwater, full werewolf, all yours." He then bowed, placing a gentle kiss on the top of my hand.

I shivered in delight when he said my name, then again when our skin made contact. When he addressed me the word seemed to roll off his tongue in the most special and most delicate of ways, and I couldn't get off this strange new high.

The wolves howled in teasing.

I blushed at the rush of heat I felt, and was afraid that my smile would break my face. My whole body felt like it was on fire, and the flames were on a rampage.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll give you two and your thoughts privacy. Seth, you've been temporarily disconnected from the rest of the pack."

Seth stood again fully and smiled. "Thank God." He said, and held onto my hand. Which, I did_ not_ mind at all.

Sam then turned to the other wolves, who disappeared into the forest. A smaller, gray wolf remained, and I identified it as Leah.

I looked over, and Seth's eyes followed.

He smiled down at me, and then urged Leah to come closer with a nudge of his precious head.

She walked to the forest, and we waited for her to phase. She re-emerged fully clothed, and walked towards us in a lazy strut.

I gave her a small smile. "Hi, Leah."

She stared hard at me for a while before offering me a side smile. "Hi."

I let go of a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Seth simply smiled at our exchange.

"I'm sorry about how I acted towards you the other day. I don't really communicate well. Like, at all." She started, looking to the ground in mild embarrassment. This was hardly a side of Leah I expected to see.

"No, it's fine, I totally get it." I smiled sincerely with a flap of my hand.

"But since you're going to be around more often, might as well." She pursed her lips, rocking awkwardly on the balls of her feet.

I shrugged, smiling. "I'll take it."

"My sister and my imprint, getting along. I'm not sure if I should be glad or terrified." Seth but in, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Be terrified. Be _very_ terrified." Leah cautioned, smiling. She laughed, a sound I doubt many people who knew her ever heard. "I'm happy for the two of you. You're not_ so_ bad." She snickered.

"Aww. Thanks, sis." Seth smiled proudly.

"I was talking to hybrid here." Leah said and smiled at me. I hardly knew her but I just felt I knew that this was genuine and that possibly, she might truly like me after all. The thought of being accepted and even welcomed gave me so much hope and validation — just what I needed after a night of betrayal from a united front.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

She sighed at the forest before looking back at us. "I better go. Duty calls." She said with a two-fingered salute before running straight into the forest.

"She's not as bad as the others say." I commented, watching her disappear into the thicket.

Seth nodded in agreement. "Just misunderstood."

"Just misunderstood." I repeated with a nod and a short sigh.

Seth looked at me. "Hey, you're shivering." He pointed out as he looked me up and down.

I looked down at my shaking hands and fidgeting feet. "I didn't realize it. But, I'm fine. Just a little cold."

"Here, wear this. It's clean, I promise." He began taking off his hoodie, and I blushed when I saw he wasn't wearing anything else underneath. He handed it to me, and I gladly took it.

_Smells just like him_.

I put it on gently, careful not to rip it in my klutziness, and tucked the mini dreamcatcher into the pocket of my jogging shorts.

"Thank you." I smiled appreciatively.

"Absolutely no problem." He said.

I looked around the clearing awkwardly. "So... what now?"

Seth pushed his lips to the side in thought. He smiled, as if an idea popped into his head. "I wanna show you something." He took my hand and the sparks returned. He started tugging me along, but then stopped.

"Get on my back." He offered, standing before me.

I looked at him in confusion. "What? Why?"

"We'll get there faster if you let me." He explained.

I shrugged and obeyed, my arms locking around his neck. I couldn't help but think this was a rouse to get closer to me, but as sure as hell I didn't mind. He started to run full speed into the trees, his arms firmly wrapped around my legs which rested on his hips.

I relished in the warmth and closeness of our bodies, taking in his scent as much as I could with discretion.

Before I knew it (and before I had enough of that irresistible scent) we stopped at the top of a huge cliff overlooking the vast, onyx ocean. I dismounted him, and walked closer to the edge. His eyes followed me as I did, in quiet observation.

"This is beautiful..." I smiled.

He kept his glowing eyes on me, a happy grin on his face. "Glad you like it. I thought this would be a nice place to talk."

"Yeah, it's perfect." I said.

He sat down on the rock ground, and I sat beside him.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'm willing to answer all and any, so just ask away." He smiled.

"I'm sure you do, too." I replied.

Seth nodded, scratching his head. "Right, you can read minds."

I shook my head. "Only if I want to. What's the point of a good conversation if I can read everything you're going to say?"

He nodded in understanding. "Alright. So..."

"So, I'll start. How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen." He replied.

"You're so young." I laughed, looking to the sky.

"How old are _you_, then?" He asked, confused.

"Eighty-five. Just turned last month, in fact." I started, biting my lip as I awaited his response.

His eyes widened in shock. "Wow."

"Yeah." I looked down, a little embarrassed.

"But hey, age is just a number." Seth shrugged, relaxing and leaning back on his arms.

I laughed airily. "You like older women? Physically, I'm seventeen."

"Then that's no problem because I slow down my aging at eighteen, meaning we're going to look normal together, at least. Just wait two years." He grinned.

I giggled. "Yeah, I can do that."

"My turn. Ever have any past boyfriends? If there are, I need to know because some vamp might just like, attack me in the middle of the night or something." He cocked an eyebrow.

I shook my head viciously. "Last time I dated was decades ago. And I only dated humans, so nothing to worry about." I said, staring at the ocean with a frown.

"Were they better looking than I am?" He asked with giddiness.

I laughed, and pushed his leg. "Hey, it's my turn."

"Just curious." He raised a hand in surrender.

"Okay, any past girlfriends?" I asked, my eyes taking a quick glance.

He shook his head. "Nah. I didn't really bother dating, especially with how Sam and Leah turned out, so forgive me because I'm new to this stuff." He said innocently, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"That's adorable. And, a little sad..." I admitted.

"Now answer my question earlier."

"Honestly, no." I thought back. "Yeah, they were pretty average."

He grinned in the cockiest way possible. "You think I'm _hooooot_."

"Oh, my God." I laughed and shook my head to hide my blush.

"Alright, alright. Your turn." He said, relentless grin sitting on his chiseled face.

"Hmm... how'd you become a werewolf?"

He looked down. "Uh, well…" _Spoke too soon._

"Oh, no, you don't have to answer that." I said.

"I said I'll tell you anything." He looked at me, then sat up to talk to me seriously.

I faced him.

"Leah... last year, she phased in front of the whole family. It was really a shock, especially since we didn't know if females could possibly phase. But, she did, and my dad was already having heart problems. He had a heart attack, and died because of it. That's when I turned." He said, staring at the ground.

I placed my hand next to his cautiously, unsure if he was okay with it. But when I felt him inch his hands closer, I clasped them within mine.

"Seth, I'm... I'm so sorry..." I trailed off.

"It's alright. I took being a werewolf better than Leah did." He smiled at me, and I gave him a sad smile back.

"That's good." I commented.

He nodded.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." I told him.

He started playing with my fingers. "Tell me about you. How'd you become a hybrid?"

I told him everything, from the very beginning. I told him about Esme's old husband being abusive and impregnating her, and that once he beat her up so bad left her for dead. Carlisle turned her to save her life and I was miraculously birthed. Quite the seemingly impossible add-on to what the great majority of the world already deemed impossible.

"Wow..." He said, looking up at me now.

"Yeah. And now they're my parents." I said, then sighed.

"Yeah, I heard about what went down in your house. I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh, don't apologize. It's not your fault." I admitted, and ran the tips of my fingers on his calloused hands. "I just... I don't know. Right now I feel like I've been outlawed."

He gazed at me as I continued to play with his hands.

"Hey, I don't mind being outlaws with you." He said, to which I chuckled. He continued to smile at me silently.

I looked up when I noticed.

"What?" I asked.

He grinned stupidly. "You're beautiful."

I looked down, blushing like crazy and making my hair fall to cover my face.

He took his hand and tucked it behind my ear, his thumb caressing my cheek. It traveled lower near the corner of my lip before returning back up.

I smiled, and leaned into his touch. "My turn."

He cocked an eyebrow. "No, it's mine."

"You just asked me about my hybrid story." I pointed out.

"You asked '_what'_. '_What'_ is a question." He said pointedly.

I rolled my eyes. "You think you're _so_ smart."

"Yeah, I do like to think so." He admitted with a cocky shrug.

I shook my head, laughing with him. I looked into his eyes, which were a dark chocolate brown just moments ago.

"So your eyes change color?" I asked, taking advantage of his silence.

He nodded, his eyes returning to that dark brown. "It turns gold when I'm happy. Or, when my wolf is."

"So which is it now?"

"You're pushing it, Callie."

I laughed airily.

He grinned at me in pure joy. "Both."

We talked for hours, not caring about the amount of time that flew by. It was the strangest thing — for this reason in particular, for _him_... hours ago _this_ made me want nothing more than to stop time and reverse the clock. But now that I'm _in_ the moment? ...Well, I could see myself trying to rush forward and see where time would take us in the end. At this point, I was eager for what the future held, for it to sweep us up in some beautiful, impossible way. I wanted the world to take me to the time I always dreamt of — to the life with him in it, with us in our gray years but still full of the vibrancy of what we share.

And so the sun began to rise.

I sat up from lying on my side to watch the horizon. Seth did the same.

It peeked from the edge of the ocean, slowly revealing itself in its full, brilliant glory.

"Beautiful." I whispered. And the fact that I was with him made each color: yellows, reds, oranges, purples — more saturated than normal, painting the sky with the most beautiful sunrise that ever graced the world.

Seth kept his eyes on me, smiling.

I looked at him, and smiled in return.

"You know, Seth, I never felt so happy and, just... _whole _my entire life. It's like I'm just floating in perpetual happiness." I said, tucking my knees in. "That's weird, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I feel the same way." He smiled.

I grinned happily, staring at his features. A soft ocean breeze began to blow from Seth's direction, and it carried his scent to me.

I took in a deep breath. Once again, the heavenly blend of forest and rain, of musk and flowers sent me into a tizzy. I wanted so badly to move in closer and yet I knew it couldn't be done at that very moment.

He looked at me in questioning.

"Okay, I have a confession to make." I started, wringing my hands in guilt.

He perked up and listened carefully. "Shoot."

I debated on in my head on whether to admit anything to him or not.

_What if I ended up creeping him out and drive him away? ...Is that possible in this situation? ...What if... well, what if he doesn't care?_

_What if... I just lived life happily and never tell him so he never knows?_

But something was there nagging at the back of my head; it was uncontrollable.

"You're my singer." I finally admitted.

He cocked an eyebrow and paused for a moment. "I'm not _amazing_ at singing, honestly, but _dancing_? Dancing I can do."

I giggled at his cuteness. "No, I mean... Well, vampires... when we find this scent of... of blood that's somewhat impossible to resist, the person is called their 'singer' because it 'sings' to them. It appeals to them."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Well, I'm flattered, I guess?" He said unsurely.

I laughed.

"So does that mean you want to suck my blood?" He asked slowly, in the most conversational way possible.

I thought about it. "Well, I'm a vegetarian, and I mostly eat human food anyway. I guess it's just a little thirst coming from my vampire side."

He nodded slowly in understanding. Then he stopped, and cocked his head to the side, listening.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"They're coming." He stood slowly.

"The army?" I asked in alarm as he helped me up.

"No, your family."

* * *

_Responses to reviews: (i'm posting and responding to these at like midnight here and considering i woke up early im like a zombie rn sorrehhhh)_

and as a complete other side note, if you guys could critique me on my writing style (ie vocabulary/use of imagery, etc) i'd appreciate it a lot. but telling me to update/telling me you're liking it so far is great, too! :D

_lightbabe - ikr ugh damn cullens. Haha! Thanks for the review!_

_djdragon1 - thanks so much! hope you still like it!_

_x blue eyed demon x - tytytytytytyty loooveeee_

_lonny call - thank you huhuhu youre so sweeeettt! thanks for adding me to your community! mind DM-ing me the link to check it out?  
and yeah, sorry for the cliffhangers. I feel it adds another dimension of suspense that keeps interest up, hahah. Hope I didn't disappoint!  
_

_"Seth" - thank you! though I realize that my story def makes a lot of them seem ooc (which they probs are), i do try to keep a level of authenticity... (the operative word being "try"). thanks for reviewing!_

_"Guest" - the only book ive read from the series is twilight coz thats the only one I was able to borrow from a friend, and i aint got no funds to buy my own glorious set, so learning that there was such a scene is pretty cool, thanks! are you a mindreader or something? coz you pretty much got it on the nose, haha!_

_"update" - YEAH HERE YOU GO WOOOO THANKS FOR REVIEWING_


	10. Difficult Directions

_A/N: Before you bring the guns out and shoot me, I've been meaning to post since the start of the month but neither me nor my computer NOR my wifi are perfect. So there. (I have an inconsistent schedule, sorreh)_

_In addition to asking for what you think of the story as usual in the reviews, what do you guys think of the **cover**? I wanna know if you think it's too simple, but I think it also contributes drama in a special sort of way_ — _special meaning booboo stewart being hella cute in that side glance mmmhmmmmmm. (Damn.)_

_**Thanks** to 14 for adding this story to her community! (Link: __c__o__mmunity/Aphrodite-Approved-imprint-stories/123531/)_

_**ALSO**, is anyone here familiar with the app "Episode"? If so, I was thinking of possibly turning this into one so you, my dear readers, could get a little more immersed into the story. I don't know how to use it yet, but I think I'd be willing if you guys wanted it enough to. If you got no clue what I'm talking about, try downloading it on the app store and trying out the featured stuff on there. It's hella fun and a great way to pass the time haha!_

**_Please check out the poll on my profile for this story!_**

* * *

Chapter 9

Difficult Directions

* * *

I dismounted Seth once more as we neared the border. The air seemed to warm up a bit thanks to the sun, and I took a refreshing breath of the dewy air.

"Hold on. I'm just going to phase, in case." He said, and hid behind a tree.

I heard his pants unzip, and I blushed. He came out from behind the tree in wolf form. I placed a hand on his head, and he sniffed my face.

I laughed.

I decided to scratch behind his ear, to see what effect it would have. He sat and leaned his head into my hand, and his foot started to thump. I giggled at how adorable he was. He was no different from an oversized puppy!

_Enough, Callie, cut it out!_ He pleaded amusingly.

"But you're so cute!" I replied, scratching harder.

Suddenly, wolf Jared appeared and I jumped in surprise.

_Cut it out, you two._ He thought.

I stopped, my smile fading. Seth stood up on all fours again.

_Why are you here_? Seth asked.

_Because I'm part of the pack, and currently, we have a situation. The Cullens are coming._ Jared responded telepathically.

_Yeah, I know. That's why we came._ Seth replied.

_Then get your head in the game._ Wolf Paul appeared, and we walked together to the border.

_Good. You're here._ Sam said, as we reached the small cliff.

"Callie! Carlisle, she's safe." Esme called frantically from the other side.

"Please return Callie to us." Carlisle said, stepping forward.

"I came here by my own will." I shouted in reply.

Seth looked at me.

"Honey, you know we can't cross the border. _Please_ just _come home_." Esme implored desperately, stepping closer and closer to the edge.

"No way! What _home _are you talking about? It's just a house full of hypocrites." I replied vehemently, my knuckles turning white with rage.

"Callie, love, we were wrong. I'm sorry that I hesitated but I should have sided with you. I realize that now. Your happiness counts, too."

"Callie, I'm sorry, too." Rosalie added.

"So am I." Emmett called out.

"And us." Alice said, referring to her and Jasper.

"Especially me." Edward said.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "I'm happy here."

"You can't stay there, sweetheart, that's not your home." Esme reasoned with a look full of remorse.

_I'll be her home._ Seth thought, and he started to growl.

I felt my heart skip a beat when his sincere thoughts crossed my mind. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

_It's her choice if she wants to stay._ Sam thought.

I looked at him in surprise.

Edward translated.

"Please come back, Callie!" Esme pleaded.

My stomach grumbled. I realized I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

Everyone heard.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "I can make you your favorites! The mutt- I mean, Seth can come too!"

"I can't trust any of you." I replied stonily with a slight shrug of my shoulders. As sincere as they sounded, it just didn't seem like they knew how much of a low I was in with them. It was so bad that my heart hurt, and that's not something one can easily recover from, especially overnight.

"_Please_, Callie." Alice begged.

I shook my head and turned away. I didn't want to hear any more.

I slowly walked back into the forest, and Seth followed, somewhat shielding me from them. I just walked into the forest in a trance without a set destination, Seth beside me every misdirected step.

After a while, he walked ahead and stopped me.

_Are you alright?_ He asked with sad-looking eyes.

I shook my head. "Tired, I guess."

He nodded, and settled next to a tree.

_Sleep for a while_. He thought. _I'll be like your own personal bed in the woods_.

I gave him a tired smile, but leaned against him anyway. His fur was just the perfect thing I needed — warm and soft, with the perfect, delectable scent of _him_ on each strand of it.

_I'll_ _keep you safe._

And my eyes fluttered shut, and I was consumed by tiredness.

* * *

_Good morning, sunshine._ Were the first words in my head, and I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the softest fur of a wolf.

He looked at me, panting like a dog.

I hugged him tight and shielded my face from the bright sun. "Hmmph."

_Nice try. Come on, Emily made you breakfast. It's going to get cold soon, so we have to go now._

I stretched and yawned, sitting upright and giving the wolf the space to do the same. Seth phased quickly and returned to my side to help me up.

"How long was I out?" I questioned, only opening one eye as the sun was right on my face.

"Three hours." He announced, smiling. He took my face into his large hands, taking a closer look. His eyes widened in amazement as he scanned my face. "You're _glowing,_ Callie."

"If that were not actually true, I'd take that as a compliment." I chuckled.

He smiled, and his hands dropped to hold the two of mine. He leaned in closer until our foreheads touched, then looked at me intensely.

"Time for you to meet my mom and the rest of the family." He smiled. "You ready?"

My heart fluttered, and my eyes shot open to meet his kind ones. He had a smirk on.

"What?" I asked, almost in a stutter.

"Callie, I can hear your heartbeat." Seth furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you nervous?" He smirked.

I shook my head a little. "No. No, it's just really that fast." I lied with a straight face.

"Oh. Never noticed it before." He admitted, confused.

I yawned. "Wait, did you sleep at all?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. I couldn't, especially not with having you to need to protect."

"Then how are you not sleepy?" I asked, moving closer and resting my head on his warm shoulder. My hands rested on his abs.

I sensed his surprise at the contact at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"Let's just call it a wolf-thing." He said nonchalantly.

"Mmm." I muttered.

He chuckled. "C'mon, I'll carry you there."

He then proceeded to carrying me on his back, and again, I never felt more safe. He started to run, and my eyes kept drooping.

When he set me down, I found myself standing before a quaint cottage in the woods, which smelled _way _too much like dog. I scrunched my nose as I adjusted to the foul odor.

"This is Sam and Emily's house." Seth stated, and I nodded as if it explained everything. I sniffed and looked around.

The smell of pancakes then hit my nose, and my stomach grumbled much louder than I would've expected it to.

He grinned and I looked away in shame.

"Let's head in, I'm starving too." He said, and he took me excitedly by the hand and lead me inside.

"Seth's here. And so is Callie." Embry announced as we walked into the dining area — he was practically inhaling the golden-brown pancake on his plate.

"Hey!"

"Hey, sit down!"

"Grab a seat." Some voices overlapped.

I looked to Seth, and he nodded in greeting at the guys. I smiled at them.

"Callie, it's great to meet you." A beautiful woman with three long gashes across her face walked out of the kitchen. She was tanned and fit, with long dark hair and the most beautiful Quileute features. I was surprised at first but recovered quickly, and once I got past it I realized how gorgeous she was.

"Callie, this is Emily. Emily, meet Callie. She's Sam's imprint, and our 'pack mother' as we like to call her." Seth said.

I smiled and nodded, shaking her hand. "The pleasure is all mine. You have a lovely home."

She gave me a radiant smile and pulled my hand in to give me a quick hug. "Come, sit. I'll make you breakfast."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to intrude."

Seth looked at me.

"You're not intruding at all, dear. I'm more than happy to have people over." She said, and returned to the kitchen.

"Here, sit." Seth took the last empty chair and helped me sit. I smiled at him appreciatively.

"So, Seth took you to the cliff?" Quil asked.

"Yeah." I smiled awkwardly, realizing that Seth's thoughts were now linked with everyone else's.

"All that's in my head right now is Callie, Callie, _Callie_." Jared stated. "Seth, spare us."

I looked up behind me and Seth turned red in the face.

"C'mon Jared, as if you weren't the same when _you_ imprinted." Seth retaliated, leaning closer to the boy as he rested his hands on my backrest.

"Oh, Kim is so_ perfect_, Kim is my _everything_, Kim is _the one_." Embry mocked in a high-pitched voice, making a face and flailing his arms around.

Jared glared as the rest of the pack joined in, closing in on him.

"At least Seth isn't actually _speaking_ his mind like you did." Collin added with a mouth full of food.

"_Oooooh_, the little dude got you." Embry laughed with the pack, fist-bumping with Quil.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said, and stood to leave.

Seth took his chair and squeezed it between mine and Quil's.

"Be nice to Seth, you guys, _and_ Callie. She's part of the pack now." Sam commanded with a sincere smile.

I looked at him and gave him a toothy smile, and he nodded kindly back at me.

"Here you go Callie, Seth." Emily set down a plate of eight-inch pancakes for each of us: four for Seth and two for me. "If you want more, just ask me."

I thanked her, as did Seth.

"At least your scent isn't as repulsive as that of your family." Paul commented snidely after taking a whiff.

Seth shot him a look, his mouth stuffed with pancakes that I laughed at his chipmunk-like face.

"I think it's because I don't have venom." I explained, chewing my food.

The Quileutes gave me a confused look.

"Vampire venom?" Brady asked. "Isn't that stuff like, deadly to us?" He turned to Sam.

Sam cocked an eyebrow as well. "Yeah. How is it that you don't have any?" He asked, arms crossed as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

I shrugged, taking a slice of my pancake. "Carlisle just tested my blood when I was born and found none. So, I can't turn anyone, and it's unexplainable as to how that's possible and how I have the vampiric abilities."

"What _is_ your special power?" Paul asked. "Or is it that you don't have one."

"Paul." Sam warned.

"She can inherit the special abilities of others." Seth said proudly. "Which is pretty wicked awesome."

I chuckled. "Yeah. What he said. I just touch someone and I inherit their powers for life, albeit not as well-developed as the original, or maybe a little differently."

"What? How does that work?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

I thought about it as I chewed. "Carlisle used a photocopier metaphor. It's like, I photocopied their powers but then you know how when you photocopy something, it's never as exact as the original? Like that."

He nodded, impressed.

"So, what do you have?" Collin asked.

"I can read minds like Edward, as you know. Just not from miles away like he can." I gave an example. "I can control and feel emotions, like Jasper can, but only fewer people at a time. I can see the future like Alice, but not farther than a year. I can control my vampiric desire to thirst for human blood like Carlisle... I can protect my thoughts from mind readers like Edward, which I believe I got from Bella Swan, though I'm not entirely sure."

"Woah, humans have special abilities?" Paul clarified.

I nodded. "There's this thing, that if when you're a human you have this ability, it gets amplified when you're turned. Like, Alice used to have premonitions when she was a human, and when she turned, she was given the supernatural gift of precognition."

Sam nodded with furrowed eyebrows, processing the information.

I continued to eat, and Brady and Collin asked all the questions they could possibly think of. Seth managed to answer some, which I smiled at.

"These were delicious, thank you Emily." I thanked, bringing mine and Seth's dishes to the kitchen. He was busy wrestling with the others in the TV room.

She looked up from the sink surprised and smiled. "Thanks, just leave them here." She said, gesturing to the pile of plates.

"I'll help. That looks like a lot." I chuckled, placing the two plates on top of the pile.

"You really don't have to, Callie, I'm used to this." She laughed.

"I want to. You've been such a gracious host."

She looked at me and side-smiled. "Okay. You can wipe. There's a dish towel over there."

I nodded and took the towel from the hook. I began to wipe the plates.

"Why aren't Jacob and Leah here?" I asked after a while.

She froze for a second before resuming with the dishes. "Well, she doesn't really like to come by… I mean, she's welcome, but she just chooses not to sometimes… _most _times…"

"Nevermind. Forgive me asking." I said, looking at her apologetically. "None of my business."

She nodded. "Maybe some other time."

I pursed my lips, nodding as well.

"Sam told me about your situation with your family." She said, now making _me_ freeze momentarily.

"Yeah? What did he say?" I asked, not looking up from the plate I was holding.

"He told me everything." She smiled. "You're more than welcome to stay on the reservation, Callie." She said, offering me reassurance.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"But, Callie, you should know that family will only do what they think is best for you, regardless if you agree or not." She started. "If I were your mother, I think I'd feel the same way, given the circumstance."

I sighed to calm myself down. "It just really felt like all of them were turning against me." I admitted, setting the plate down gently.

"That may be true, but there's always a logical reason behind it. Take it from me. I had no clue why this huge, muscly guy started chasing after me while he was seeing someone else. Later on, I found there was — well, as logical as possible of an explanation I could find." She said.

I considered this as I continued wiping down plates.

"And look, you already have Seth to support you. And trust me, he's a good kid; one of the best. Kind heart, sincere, genuine, caring, everything. If you need anyone apart from family, you have your imprinter. Your family is going out to battle tomorrow, and they'll need a clear head to fight off those newborns."

I sighed. "Are you guilt-tripping me?" I asked amusedly.

She laughed. "Not at all. Just saying, I wish my family were as close-knit as yours. They managed to apologize, didn't they? It was also difficult for my family to accept me being imprinted, but I couldn't have made it through the guilt I felt without their support."

I nodded and gave it some thought. "You convinced me." I admitted after a while.

She gave me a genuine smile. "Good."

* * *

_Responses to reviews: pls read the authors notes at ze top bc im terribly dependent on what people think_

_"Guest" - that's so sweet! haha! thanks for reviewing!_

_ 14 - i'm really just so flattered that you added my story to you community. Subscribed now fo sho!_

_gabschenck - absolutely love you for reviewing!_

_jeasterl - touché, haha! thanks for pointing that out. I try to do my best to come up with accurate details but I guess the idea of romanticizing it just kinda blinded me!_

_"Guest" 2 - gosh, I hope you see this chapter_

_thoreau - woooo! that means so much to hear people say that. thank you, truly! go ireland yaaaas_


	11. Nowhere but Up

_A/N: I WANTED TO POST THIS ON MAY 21 (CALLIE'S BDAY) BUT I COULDN'T I'M SORRY. I do plan on posting the following chapters before my classes start in August, though, but **not unless I get reviews**! I run on reviews guys, so please, let's make it happen! Is it far-fetched if I want 50 by August?_

_...I hope not._

* * *

Chapter 10

Nowhere but Up

* * *

"Are you sure?" Seth asked, holding my hand in a firm grip.

"Yeah. Are you gonna jump with me?" I asked.

"Of course. I have to phase first, though." Seth said. I nodded, and he went to undress behind a tree.

_Ready._ He thought.

"Sorry I had to put your mom on hold." I said regretfully, pushing the fur on his head backward.

He shook his head. _It's fine._

I backpedalled a few paces from the cliff to make for a running start. When I reached the edge, I jumped, and landed safely by tumbling then steadying into a crouch. I waited for Seth.

He managed to jump, and actually quite well, landing a few feet before me.

He gave me a wolfish grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Get dressed." I said, stripping myself of his hoodie and tossing it to him.

He caught it by the large teeth of his snout and phased behind another tree. I waited for him and he joined me once more, taking my hand in his.

"You know, I'm surprised I've never met you before all this. What with the security detail for Bella." He mentioned, rubbing his thumb across my hand.

"I never came along. They often just commanded me to watch the house." I sighed, squinting at the sky. It was marvelously blue, and I could clearly see the golden rays of sun that peeked through the drifting clouds.

"Don't do that." He stopped, taking a good look at me.

"Do what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Think you're useless. Don't underestimate yourself, especially when other people do so."

I looked at him. "Sometimes, it's just the plain truth that I'm not as powerful as a full vampire." He remained silent as I lifted my mental shield, and suddenly I felt the unique connection I had with Edward.

_Callie? _Edward asked. Seth and I continued to walk towards my house.

_Yeahp. And I brought company, _I warned.

_We're coming._

We continued to walk, and I didn't realize I was shaking until Seth squeezed my hand. "Are you alright, Callie?" He asked, taking my hand and placing our fists over his heart.

I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder. His height was perfect for me, and I reveled in the closeness.

"I don't want you to leave me. You know, in case they..." I trailed off.

"I'm not. Never." He said, leaning his head atop mine. "That's physically, psychologically, and emotionally impossible for me." I smiled and hugged his arm tighter as we walked.

"Callie." Esme's voice appeared before us, sounding the most tired and worrisome as a vampire could ever be.

Seth and I stopped walking and I looked up to see the whole family. Seth tensed visibly and gripped my hand even tighter.

"Hi." I said indifferently, not daring to move.

Esme looked to Seth and smiled the way Esme could only smile. "Seth. Thank you for taking care of her." She said, advancing towards us.

"He's not some babysitter." I said defensively, letting go of his arm.

Esme stopped in her tracks at my forwardness.

"We know, Callie." Carlisle interrupted.

The words hung in the air so we all remained silent first, anticipating the other's first moves.

"Are you coming home?" Alice asked, clearly unable to see the future.

"I'm here, aren't I?" I stated.

She sighed in relief.

"Let's head home first, we can talk there." Carlisle said. "Hunting can wait."

I looked to Seth and he nodded at me. He took my hand in his and we started walking once more. The vampires didn't move and just let us pass through them. As we walked, Seth laced his fingers with mine and I leaned into his shoulder again.

_They're so cute._ Esme's thoughts read.

_She found a mate_. Carlisle's thoughts read.

_His scent isn't... _so _bad._ Alice's thoughts read.

I sighed and let out a small smile as I listened to them. When we finally reached the house, Seth whistled.

_This is crazy big, _he thought.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand, leading him inside. I walked him to the living room, where I sat with him on the couch. The others followed.

"We want to sincerely apologize to you, Callie. And you too, Seth. It was wrong of us to say, let alone _think_ those things about your relationship, and we all mean it. Callie, you're part of the family and your happiness_ does_ count, just as much as ours does. We shouldn't have treated you that way, and we see now just how good of a match you two are. We are terribly sorry and hope you can find it in you forgive us." Esme spoke up. The others nodded in agreement and started muttering out apologies.

"Yeah, who knew wolf-boy could be a romantic. _I'll be her home._ Damn." Coming from Emmett, this was a compliment.

I nodded and Seth met my eyes with forgiveness. I gulped down and looked at them. "Okay, apology accepted." I said after a while.

They smiled, and Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme came up to hug me. I stood to meet them, and Seth shook hands with the men.

"Oh, Callie, it was so incomplete without you here." Rosalie admitted while hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, you're suffocating me." I said, and Seth immediately placed his hand on the small of my back, sending warm shivers down my spine.

"Let me make you breakfast." She offered, already walking to the kitchen.

"Actually, we already had breakfast." I said as Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper talked to Seth.

"Lunch, then." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Steak sound good to you?" She asked, taking the meat out of the refrigerator.

Seth's head whipped around at the mention of steak.

I laughed at him. "Yeah, it's good."

"We have to go now. Edward needs to get Bella and we need to meet with Jacob at the site." Carlisle came up to me and gave me a quick hug, looking into my eyes. "Glad you're back safe, Callie." He said, and meant it, too.

I nodded and he departed with Edward and Jasper, who both gave me apologetic looks.

"So, Seth, any hobbies?" Emmett asked with his arms crossed.

"I like to play football, frisbee, volleyball, baseball... basically anything that involves running, and an object to run after." He said in a sort of joking manner.

_Such a dog._ Emmett thought.

I glared at him.

He gave me a worried look. _A..._cute_ dog._

"Callie likes to run." Alice mentioned.

Seth looked at me and smiled. "Oh."

"You can play baseball with us one time, Seth. It's a family pastime." Esme smiled kindly at him. I could sense that her unexpected kindness and gentleness towards Seth wasn't taking much of her effort; she seemed to genuinely think of him as a part of the family already.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Cullen." Seth nodded.

"It's Esme. If you don't mind, you just have to excuse Callie for a bit-" She began, and took my arm. "-just a bit." She smiled, as Seth visibly tensed.

I gave him a reassuring smile and walked to the den with Esme. "If you're going to say something insulting, don't, because he has _impeccable_ hearing." I whispered.

Esme smiled while nodding. "If anything, I approve. He seems like a nice guy. Edward even commended him on his thoughts. He said and I quote: sincere, genuine, optimistic, and a guy who truly cares." She chortled.

"That's Seth." I agreed, smiling myself.

Esme sighed with a smile. "Honey, let's put the past behind us, yes?" She asked warily, holding up the special one-of-a-kind charm bracelet.

I crossed my arms defensively, and looked at it from the corner of my eye. "You_ have_ to never do that to me again. Literally _all_ of you came at me. That stings. And you can't be selectively supportive of my decisions; if you're going to be there for me, be _there_ for me."

"We promise. Mom's honor." She said, holding up a hand with three fingers raised.

I sighed. "Yeah, ok, fine." I said, taking the bracelet and putting it on.

Her smile grew, and she took me into a loving embrace which I returned.

"I love you, Callie."

"Love you too, mom."

* * *

"This is delicious." Seth commented, wolfing down the meal Rose prepared.

"I should hope so, you've had three steaks by far." Rose smiled amusedly.

"_And_ five servings of mash." I laughed.

"You have an appetite to rival Emmet's." Alice smiled.

"Sorry." Seth slowed, swallowing his food.

I placed a hand atop his and smiled. "Don't slow down. Just keep eating if you want to."

"Callie's right, Seth. It seems that we'll be seeing you _much_ more often now, so, you're part of the family." Esme smiled, pouring him some more iced tea while I had some sparkling white wine.

Seth gave her a huge, happy grin. "Thank you all. I'm sorry for being so hostile earlier."

Esme waved it off. "The past is behind us. Let's just work on a better future."

I nodded at him, and continued eating.

"You know, you guys actually look_ really_ good together. Like, seriously." Alice said. "It's weird. Even your scents mix such that you _smell_ good together." She pointed out while sniffing the air.

Seth smiled at me, then looked back to Alice. "Thank you. And you guys don't repulse me either."

I snickered, putting down my wine glass.

"Well, we better get going. I hear bears, lions, and deer calling out to me." Emmett said, standing from the table.

I nodded. "See you later."

"Behave." Emmett winked, then ran out the door before I could retaliate.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be seen by hunters."

"Oh please, Callie, don't insult us." Alice laughed then gave me a small hug and followed Emmett. "Bye, Seth!"

"Goodbye, Seth and Callie." Esme smiled, kissing the top of my head, and following suit.

"I'll see you both later." Rosalie said last, and sped off.

"Have a good hunt!" I called out, but it was pointless.

Seth smiled. "They're not so bad."

"Yeah, they're not." I said, bringing my empty plate to the sink.

Seth finished his food then joined me in the kitchen as I washed the dishes.

"Do they often just leave you here alone?" He asked, looking around and touching things.

"Yeah, but I never really minded." I replied. "I understood that everyone had their own stuff to do, and so did I when I went to school."

"You dropped out?" Seth asked with a curious look on his face.

"They pulled me out to keep me safe from the army." I said. "Besides, it's not like I haven't gone a thousand times before."

"Right." Seth nodded. "Wait. A _thousand_?"

"I'm exaggerating, Seth." I laughed.

He laughed along, and we finished the dishes.

"So... what now?" He asked, placing the dish towel back where it belonged.

"I could bring you upstairs and show you my room." I offered.

"A-alright." He agreed hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I don't sleep in a coffin." I giggled to myself, dragging him upstairs by the arm.

"No, it's not that. It's just... never mind." Seth said, stopping midway on the stairs. I looked at him weirdly.

"What is it?" I asked, descending some steps to stand right before him.

"No, no. Maybe some other time. I have to go." He said, pulling away from me.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused by his change of heart.

"Sam's calling." He replied, looking up at me. "We have orders. I'm sorry." He said, coming closer to me, placing his hands on my hips. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

I nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll... I'll be here, I guess." I sighed.

"It hurts me to go, but I can't stay." He whispered, touching the side of my face.

I closed my eyes. "Just go. I'll be fine here. I'll see you later." I said, and stepped back.

Seth nodded and walked out the door. He began running and I watched him from the window. He looked back at me once more before phasing mid-run.

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_ 14 - I wanna let you know that I kinda tried making an episode and lemme tell you, it's like learning how to code! I'm still experimenting around with it and it's really fun, but also kinda stressful. We'll see how things pan out in the future. Thanks for you continued support, 14!_


	12. Trust Me, I'm a Hybrid

_A/N: WHAT? **TWO** chapters in **ONE** week?! Someone tell the press!_

_But seriously, I'm just really excited to get to the good parts, and also I wanted to reply to one particular review I got. (If you want some minor spoilers for future chapters, what I say in response to reviews is where it's at...)_

_Enjoy and review, please!_

* * *

Chapter 11

Trust Me, I'm a Hybrid

* * *

"What to do, what to do..." I asked myself after I showered and redressed. I laid out some outfits I could wear during the… _attack_ on my bed and just stared at them blankly.

_Please help us all come out alive after this._

Suddenly I heard heavy thunder from a distance. I looked out to my balcony to see a storm brewing miles away, making its way closer.

"Hmm. Looks like a strong one." I mumbled to myself. Bored and getting antsy, I looked at my phone and decided to call Jasper up to see where I could be of use.

"Ask Edward; he might have something for you." He said kindly.

"You're not with him?"

"He took Bella to the mountains. I think he's still reachable on his cell."

"Alright. Thanks." I said dully.

"Wait." He started, cutting me off my goodbye.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about what I said about Seth. He's really not so bad." He said quietly as though it were more to himself than to me.

"It's okay. Let's just put it behind us." I said, not wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah. Alright, sorry. Bye." He said hurriedly.

"Bye." I hung up and quickly dialed Edward. "Ed?" I asked when it picked up.

"Hey, Callie. It's Bella. Edward went to get some stuff for the storm, but he should be back soon." She explained.

I nodded even if she couldn't see me and I started pacing. "Um, are you good there? Jasper told me you're hiding out in the mountains."

"Yeah. We are. Why are you calling?" Edward's voice suddenly came on.

"Oh, Edward. Just asking if there's any way I could help." I said with a nervous chuckling, as if I were caught doing something illegal.

"We're fine. Just stay home, where you're safe." He warned.

"But don't you think I could be an asset? I mean, I'm apparently good at combat. I can serve as more protection for Bella." I offered in a sing-song voice. I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

"No, you can't come. It's still dangerous here." He reasoned.

"But I'm all alone here, Ed. At least let me do_ something_." I pleaded.

"We're fine here. Jacob's also with us."

"Then what can I do?"

"Sit tight and pray." He snickered.

"Fine. Then, I'll fight on the field." I argued.

"You are_ not_ doing that." He said firmly.

"Why not? I'll be helping keeping your girlfriend alive." I said, walking out to my balcony and looking to the mountains in the distance.

"By putting yourself in danger? I don't think so."

"Edward, maybe she could stay with us. She's not safe alone in that house either, you know it." I heard Bella's voice from afar.

"But Bella, we can't put her in even worse danger." Edward tried covering the receiver.

"I'll never be able to live with myself if they attacked her in your house while she was alone. Alice told me my scent is noticeable in your house."

I sniffed. _Yup_.

Edward sighed. "Okay, fine. Come over. I have another tent where you can stay. Just bring some food for yourself." He instructed before hanging up.

I looked at my phone and stuck my tongue out. "Goodbye to you too, jeez." I said, before grabbing a small duffel from my room, changing to rain-appropriate gear and heading downstairs.

"Let's see what's in the fridge, shall we?" I asked myself as I opened the huge double doors of the appliance. "Raw meats, milk, eggs..." I started counting off.

Finding only a cup of strawberry yogurt in the fridge, I checked the pantries.

"Canned fruit, canned meat, canned... _bread?_ Okay what the _heck_ are these doing here I don't even eat canned fruit." I shook my head, then looked at the expiration dates. "January 17, 1998." I grimaced. "Lovely." I threw the cans in the trash and continued searching the pantry.

"These should do." I announced happily to myself, finding non-expired cans of ready-to-eat mashed potato, ravioli, and corn with carrots and peas.

I stuffed the food in my bag along with a can opener, a mobile gas stove, and a travel spork. Grabbing the keys from the counter and an umbrella, I left the house and locked it, then started my long trek to the mountains.

* * *

I managed to track Jacob's scent to their location and luckily for me, I made it there before the rain started to really pour and night began to fall.

"You're sleeping on the other side of the mountain." Edward commanded, tossing me the packed tent.

My mouth hung open. "Why?!"

"In case the newborns track us here. Callie, I'm only looking out for you." He said sincerely.

"Ugh!" I stomped my foot. "Fine, then." I said, taking the pack and marching to the other side.

"Sorry, Cals." Bella apologized.

I sighed. "Meh." I started to ramble on about how being a hybrid sucks while I tried to set the tent up in the light rain.

"I swear to God, the next time something like this happens I'm gonna-"

"-gonna what?" Seth suddenly appeared behind me, scaring me out of my wits that I jumped a foot high.

I hit him on the arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the part where I hit him.

I gasped upon realizing whom I was talking with. "S-sorry. You surprised me." I said apologetically.

"Remind me never to throw you a surprise party." He said, inspecting the half-done tent.

"Wouldn't work. I can read minds, remember? And, I have exceptional hearing."

"Then why didn't you hear me just now?" He laughed.

"I was too busy ranting." I frowned.

He nodded, smiling. "It's going to start raining hard soon." He pointed out, looking up at the sky and the dark clouds that loomed over us.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes. "Be helpful?" I said, handing him some metal rods. He gladly took it and began to work on the tent with me.

"Why are you here? I thought you had orders from Sam." I asked confusedly.

"I said I'd come back to you as soon as possible. All Sam wanted was for me to get some rest." He shrugged. "Your brother Jasper also requested I be by your side."

"But... how did you find me?" I asked.

"I could hear you shouting at Edward. Best hearing of the pack, Callie." He said proudly, and got the tent to finally stand.

I blushed. "I wasn't shouting, exactly..." I said, tossing my duffel inside the tent. "Just pissed."

"Mhmm. If you say so." He nodded with raised eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Wanna come in?" I asked, removing my sneakers and bringing them with me into the tent.

He looked around. "Um, no, I'm good."

I frowned. The thunder roared, then I looked back at him.

"Oh, really now?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I entered the tent, but then was surprised he didn't follow after a moment. I peeked my head back outside, to find Seth seated a few feet away. He was hugging his legs as he sat on the ground. He'd be drenched if not for his raincoat.

I sighed. "Seth, just get in."

He looked at me. "I'm fine. I'll be a better watch from out here. You know, to keep you safe."

"From what? The storm? Seth, the army's coming_ tomorrow_. Just get through tonight with this storm and get in the tent, then just... wake up early or something." I told him. "You won't be much help tomorrow if you get sick."

"I don't _get sick_, Callie." He pointed out.

"Well, you won't be much help if you use up your energy staying up, either."

He looked away and sighed. "Ok, fine, you're right." He caved and followed me into the tent.

We settled into spots that were on opposite sides of the little manmade cave. The rain began to pour outside, and the thunder followed the lightning in split seconds.

I was a little scared, but he seemed very uncomfortable with something else — I sensed it. He also looked around, everywhere but at me. The only sounds present were the thousand tiny tent drums and the thunder outside.

"This tent is surprisingly_ very_ waterproof." I finally spoke up, looking directly at him.

"Yeah." He replied meekly, still looking around.

"Ok, what's your deal? See a ghost? Or like, an _actual_ werewolf? What?" I asked, frustrated.

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

He sighed, looking through the small plastic window of the tent.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just read my mind to find out?" He finally looked at me.

"Because. I don't want to invade your privacy." I said. "Plus, it kinda wears me out."

He nodded slowly. I neared him, reaching my hand out but he scooted away.

"What did I do?" I asked gently, sounding more defeated than I thought.

He frowned at me in assurance. "You didn't do anything. It's me. _I_ might do something." He hugged his legs to his chest defensively.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Do _what_?"

He sighed again. "Callie, I talked with the other guys about this whole thing, and… they found it hard to… well…"

"Out with it already, dude." I dropped my shoulders in defeat.

"Well, they found it difficult to be alone with their imprints in an enclosed space." He slowly looked up at me. "Which I realized myself not six hours ago, too."

I narrowed my eyes. "Does my scent still repulse you or-"

"No, nothing like that. The opposite, actually." He cut me off. "Basically, you're hard to resist."

I looked away and bit my lip to suppress a smile, but my body failed me as blood rushed to my cheeks. "What a wonderful compliment." I commented awkwardly.

"I might hurt you, though."

I gave him a look. "Don't flatter yourself, Seth, you're not the only one with supernatural powers." I chuckled.

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"See? So come on, if anything gets too weird, I think I can manage to kick you out." I said, reaching my hand out to him.

He slowly reached out as well, and I pulled him to me with vampiric force.

"Ok, yeah, you _are_ pretty strong." He chuckled, sitting cross-legged before me.

"Of course." I shrugged, turning the electric lamp on.

He took my hand in his warm, big ones and traced the lines with his calloused fingertips.

I squirmed. "I'm also extremely ticklish."

"Aha." He gave me a mischievous look.

"Don't you dare." I warned, already laughing as I felt the tickling sensation in my mind.

"I won't. Promise." He continued his ministrations on my palm. "For now."

I rolled my eyes, looking down at our hands. "What are your orders for tomorrow?" I asked, looking at him.

He thought. "Well, since Brady and Collin should manage patrols on our land, and everyone else will be on the battlefield, Sam told me to stay with you, Bella, and Edward."

"Why? I mean, not that I don't want you here because I mean, it _is_ safer… but, why not on the field?"

"I told you I have the best hearing of the pack, so I can help you guys know what's coming if Edward can't read minds from so far away."

I nodded in understanding. "Alright. Makes sense."

He nodded as well.

We stayed there in silence just enjoying the other's company as the rain teemed down and our tent was blanketed in darkness.

"Aren't you feeling cold?" I asked Seth curiously, who was sitting wearing a sleeveless hooded shirt while I was hugging myself as I curled up underneath sheets of blankets.

He smiled down at me. "I never feel cold any more."

"Right, right." My teeth chattered.

"Here." He said kindly, moving to lie down beside me and opening his arms.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, remembering what he said earlier.

"I think I can control myself. After all, I now live to serve you." He smirked.

I gave him a look. "Seth…"

"Hey, relax. I can't let you get hypothermia or something." He reasoned, taking me into his arms.

I instantly felt his heat as well as my own spread through my body like wildfire.

I moaned in delight. "Seth, you're so hot." I joked with a coquettish smile.

He laughed. "Not the first time I've heard _that_."

I hit his chest.

"Kidding, kidding. Callie, cool it with the hitting me alright? I'm not a piñata." He chuckled.

"Fine." I said, inching closer to him.

He placed his head atop mine and hugged me tighter, but still careful not to crush me. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck, and wrapped my leg around one of his.

I could hear his heart beating faster, and he tensed.

"Just relax, Seth. I trust you."

"I don't trust myself."

"I can use Jasper's power if you want." I looked at him.

"Yeah, I think you should." He admitted.

I nodded, and kicked his emotions down a notch. I sighed unsatisfactorily.

He visibly relaxed.

"I wanna promise you something." I said, looking up at him.

He looked back at me, confused. "And what would that be?"

"That I never use my powers on you. Like, ever. I feel like I'm cheating or something. I mean, if we're really soulmates doesn't that mean that we're supposed to be good for each other?"

He nodded, considering this. "So, does that mean that you want me to lose control?"

I made to hit him, but thought against it. "No." I sat up. "I'm just saying, I don't want to _control_ _you_."

"And you're not. You're just… helping me adjust." He shrugged.

I gave him a look. "That's not good enough."

"Then, what do you suggest we do? Now, I mean." He asked.

I sighed. "Well, I don't want to freeze to death, that's for sure."

"Exactly. So let's just make this an exception, alright?" He said, taking me into his arms again. "Besides, I like holding you like this. Other than keeping you warm, I feel I'm keeping you safe."

I smiled. "You can't keep me safe from everything."

"Likewise." He nodded. "This is our world, and we have to live through it. And I'm glad I have you, though."

"Likewise." I grinned, inching closer to him. "This relationship's gonna be more difficult than we anticipated, huh?"

He chuckled. "No one ever said it'll be easy."

"No one ever said it'll be this hard." I countered.

He sighed. "Like I said, we'll just live through it, Callie. And for now? We should go to sleep."

I nodded in agreement. "Alright, fine. Goodnight." I said, and reached up to kiss his cheek.

I wasn't sure if it was a wolf-thing, but I think his heartbeat sped up to match mine.

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_minniebow14 - THAT IS MY FAVORITE REVIEW EVER HAHAHA OMG THANKS SO MUCH! Just for you I wrote that little ending! much looooveeee x_

_natsumi456 - thanks so much!_


	13. At The Stroke of Death

_A/N: Woooooo right on schedule! (even if i dont have one I just mean that it didnt take a whole month to post another chapter)_

**_So I'm only 17 reviews short of my grand goal of 50 reviews before August, and so I'm literally begging you to help me get__ there! _**_Reviews will help me get the chapters up earlier so I think that's a fair win-win situation!_

_Enjoy this next installment and lemme know what you think! As always, responses to reviews waaaay down below!_

* * *

Chapter 12

At The Stroke of Death

* * *

_Revieeeeeewwww. (Kinda evil, isn't it?) The next line's part of the story, promise._

I took a deep breath, stretched, then yawned. I then curled into the blanket some more, draping it over my face to shield myself from the breeze.

"Rise and shine, beautiful." Seth's voice came from before me, and I felt the chill on my face again.

I fluttered my eyes open, only to be greeted by big brown eyes staring back at me. Seth smiled warmly at me, his cheerful grin reaching up to the corners of his eyes. "As much as I enjoy laying by your side-"

"-Like my own doggyguard." I joked, smirking.

He gave me an amused look. "We have an army headed our way."

"They're here already?!" I panicked, sitting up then looking around and seeing that it was still dark out.

"They'll be coming soon. The sun's about to rise." He said, resting his hand on my knee to calm me down.

I sighed in relief. "Ok. Alright."

"I need to phase." Seth said, unzipping the tent.

I nodded. "I need to change, too."

"I'll wait for you out here." Seth said, heading out.

I changed as quickly as I could and braided my hair. I searched my duffel and took the big cup of yogurt out, tearing the aluminum seal. I then walked out of the tent and stretched, and light started to come our way.

Seth came out from behind the trees, his clothes in his mouth.

I smiled at him. "You look _so_ adorable right now, Seth." I chuckled, taking his clothes and folding it. "Maybe if you weren't an oversized puppy, I'd find you more intimidating. Perhaps a rhino?" He rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless at my quip.

_Could you strap these onto my leg for me? I didn't want to stay out exposed for too long._

I chuckled, nodding. I then crouched down and took his belt and secured the clothes onto his left hind leg. I then stood and put my spoon in my yogurt cup, and he sniffed it curiously.

"Want some? It's meant for sharing." I asked, taking a spoonful and holding it up to his snout.

_It's fine. I already ate._ He thought. _Had a sandwich while you were sleeping._

I nodded. "Alright then." I said, and glanced at my watch. "What time do you think they'll come?"

_My guess is as good as yours. We might be waiting until nightfall._ He admitted.

I sighed. "Well, damn." He nodded.

Just then, Jacob emerged from the tree line. He had a grim look on his face, but I could sense the shadow of a smile hidden underneath.

"Good, you're both here." He said, jumping down from a large rock.

"You kissed Bella? Again?" I asked, licking my spoon clean.

"Callie, seriously?" Jacob said, his façade broken.

"Dude, I'm reading Seth's thoughts and you two have pack telepathy." I said defensively, holding my spoon and yogurt cup up. "Not my fault it's in your brain."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "_Anyway_, that wasn't any of your business-"

I took another spoonful. "Just cut to the chase."

"They're close."

I gasped. "Seriously? This early?"

"Better that we finish this as soon as possible." He said with a nod. Seth nodded firmly in agreement.

"Okay, so where do you want us?" I asked while scraping up the remains of my yogurt.

"I need you two with Bella. She could use all the protection she can get in case they reach here." He ordered.

Seth and I nodded. "And what about you?" I asked.

"I'm headed to battle." Jacob said sternly, and turned to walk away.

I grabbed his arm, and he looked back at me. "Be safe, okay? Don't do anything stupid. Same goes for the rest of the pack."

He nodded, and with a running start, phased.

I looked to Seth, and we walked together to the other side of the mountain after packing up our camp.

"So there's a probability that they'll come here, huh?" I asked, my hand on the scruff of his neck as we walked.

Seth nodded. _Knowing that we have wolves on our side, they might actually have tracked our scent here._

"But, shouldn't the rain have at least washed the trail away? It's not like we splattered Jake's blood everywhere like in the field." I reasoned.

_Our scent is very strong to vampire senses._

"Right, right. Why are you so much smarter on these things than I am, I mean, really. I'm older." I joked.

_Oh, it's not me. Pack telepathy._ He smiled.

I chuckled. "Right."

We reached the clearing where Bella and Edward were standing smack in the middle of.

"Good morning, Mr. and soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen." I greeted. "Or, bad morning. Whatever."

Bella gave me a small smile.

"Callie, why are you here? I thought I told you to stay on the other side." Edward strut up to me.

"And you did. But Jacob said for us to be with you guys in case." I argued.

Edward grabbed my arm. "You are _not_ fighting."

Seth started to growl at Edward.

"But Seth might start with you." I snickered.

He let go forcefully and went back to Bella. "You're not fighting, but you could still be useful."

"You're _such_ a utilitarian." I joked coolly, walking up to the biggest tree and jumping to climb it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edward asked, unamused.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm climbing a damn tree." I said, perching myself onto a big branch pretty high up.

He read my thoughts. "Okay, fine, just — don't try anything stupid."

"I'm just keeping watch, jeez." I said, looking out for anything headed our way.

Seth's head perked up, and his ears moved to listen better. He ran to a spot closer to the field.

Edward took Bella into his arms while I continued to look around.

Seth returned a few moments later, with news that the battle just began.

"Jacob just got there. He's good." Edward said, and Seth went up to my tree and looked up to check on me.

"Don't pee on my tree." I joked. He sent me the most wolfish grin.

"Now's not the time." Edward chided.

I rolled my eyes. "_Now's not the time_." I mocked in a low-pitched voice.

Edward continued to read Seth's and in turn, the pack's thoughts. I could tell by the scrunched up look on his pale face.

"Someone's hurt?" Bella asked, watching Edward's facial expressions closely.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts." He announced, and I whipped my head to look around.

"There! I saw something move!" I announced as well, pointing to an area far away. "Around three miles from here." I added, climbing up higher.

"Seth, go." Edward told him, and Seth disappeared behind a rock.

"She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew you'd be with me." Edward said as Bella clung onto him.

"She found us." Bella whispered, and I continued to scan the area for any signs of where she might be.

"She's not alone." Edward added, just as somebody with brown hair and ruby-red eyes emerged from the trees.

I held my breath and covered myself with the branches, so I may be undetected. _Good thing I chose to wear gray._

Edward began to speak to the teen, whose name was Riley. Victoria soon appeared as well, perched atop a boulder to the side of the clearing.

_That's the guy who was on the news… the first victim, _I thought. I decided to quietly move to the other side of the tree, to avoid detection better and to seek out a better vantage point.

"You're dead." I heard Riley say, and as he was about to attack, Seth jumped out from behind the rock and got to him first.

I gasped. _Seth._ I said a silent prayer as Victoria lunged for Bella as Edward taunted her.

They fought, and Edward flung her away — right at my tree.

_Shit._

Alarmed, I climbed further up, just as she did. Edward took Bella and made her stay away, then pushed the tree and made it fall. I jumped just before it reached a full horizontal and I landed on another tree, closer to where Seth and Riley were this time.

As Edward got to Victoria, Riley managed to break free from Seth, and kicked him against a boulder.

I gasped and jumped down to reach him. "_Seth_." I whispered, touching his face.

He whimpered.

"You're going to be alright." I whispered, stroking his fur.

_Help them out._ He thought, and stopped moving.

"Seth? _Seth_?!" I asked, shaking his fur.

I felt my heart split in two, falling into the pit of my stomach. I felt gravity pull me down, and my shoulders slumped. It was like an invisible force was pushing me down towards the earth, and I couldn't fight against the weight. I felt my head want to explode, and tears brimmed my eyes, my lungs constrained, tightening in my ribcage.

I started crying, but realized that this wasn't the perfect place nor was it the perfect time to. Help them out, he said, and that's what I was going to do. I quickly stood and watched as Riley went for Edward.

I looked to Bella who looked back at me, holding up a sharp stone. I appeared beside her, wielding a small rock as well. Knowing of the Quileute tribes as Seth told me about, we held them up.

"Together." Bella said.

"One, two," I counted. "Three." I said, striking the stone as strongly as possible against my hand just as Bella did to her arm.

The two red-eyed vampires looked up and made to lunge for us, but Edward threw them away.

I ran for Riley, my fists coming into contact with his sternum with all the force an angry and heartbroken hybrid could muster. He only fell back a few steps, his focus fixated on my bleeding fist. I then held my hand out to him to make him closer and just as his teeth were an inch away from me, Seth miraculously sprung up and grabbed him by the shoulder with his own enormous canines.

I froze as my heart fluttered at the sight of him, and I started shedding tears again. He started to drag the vampire away, and I followed closely behind.

Despite his pleas for his so-called mate, Victoria did not budge and we took him into the trees.

As Seth dragged him, I tore his legs off. Riley continued to scream in pain, and I almost felt sorry.

_Almost._

"Why did you do it?!" I demanded, taking him by the collar as Seth tore his arms off. "Why did you kill all those innocent people?!"

Riley panted after he screamed. He caught his breath and looked up at me. "Because I loved her. She was my world."

"And look where that got you." I said, tossing his torn-off legs onto his chest.

"Who are you, anyway?" He asked cockily through the pain. "I'd like to know the name of the ones who kill me before I die. This whole time I thought it'd be the mindreader freak."

"He's not a freak, he's my brother. I'm Callie, and this is _my_ mate, Seth." I explained. "Enjoy the ride to hell." I said with full ferocity in my eyes, as Seth ripped Riley's head off.

I looked up to the wolf, and I started tearing up again.

_Don't cry. I only pretended so he could leave me alone first. _He thought, moving his snout to the side of my face to comfort me. _I have to go._

"What? Why?!" I asked, standing as he made to leave.

_Alpha's orders._ He said, disappearing into the trees.

I breathed and closed my eyes to calm myself down. I gathered all the pieces of Riley's body and piled them up, and took my lighter and threw it into the pile. The body parts combusted easily, and I watched as the flames grew bigger and engulfed the triple-dead teen.

_I'm sorry it had to be like this for you._ I thought, and walked back to where Edward and Bella were.

Edward looked up to me when I arrived.

_Did you- _He began.

_Yes. I left him to burn._ I replied grimly, watching Victoria's body catch fire just as Edward dropped the lit lighter.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I asked, reaching down to scoop some snow into my injured hand.

She nodded. "Are you?"

I nodded as well, and used the snow to somehow wash my blood off.

Edward came up to me after ripping what seemed to be another piece of Bella's shirt, and wrapped my hand in it.

"Thanks." I said, looking up at my brother's still unsatisfied face.

"Alice needs us to go. Now." He announced, and made Bella climb onto his back.

"What about Seth? Where is he?" She asked, panicked.

I shrugged sadly, and Edward replied:

"He's already there."

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_minniebow14 - I WAS CRACKING UP EVILLY AS I READ YOUR REVIEW HAHAHA. I didn't let Seth lose control because, well... let's just say I'm saving it for later. BUT, let it be known that I will most definitely **NOT** be writing smut/sex scenes bc ew. On to the next thing, yeah, I made the cover myself! It was a little difficult finding a serious picture of Seth in HD but thank heavens I found this screencap from BD1 haha! And God knows I wish my imagination was made into motion picture canon , I _have_ been searching for real-life lookalikes (not necessarily actresses) who could possibly play Callie, but I still havent found any. I did, however, see a beautiful headshot of Naomi Scott while looking for a face for Callie when I entered a role-play (which I inevitably quit on) and thus put her face on my character, but upon seeing more images of her in other angles, I simply decided that it wasn't the right fit to begin with. I think the Episode character I made of her DEFINITELY fits much, much better!_

_debbie hicks - so, you're back. tell me you're a computer or something?_

_lara-cat - thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this next chapter!_


	14. Bree

_A/N: GUYS 12 REVIEWS LEFT TIL MY GOAL KEEP EM COMING! Hope you enjoy this next one, it's pretty longgggg (nearly 4k words)!_

* * *

Chapter 13

Bree

* * *

_I told you not to fight, _Edward thought.

_I didn't. I just… helped._ I replied, running beside them.

_You went for Riley, Callie, I saw you. And he was coming for you, too._

_And Seth managed to get to him before he did, right? So, there. _I replied, cutting off our connection.

Edward sent me a frustrated look and sped up, so I got there late, right when Leah pounced on a last, lone newborn.

I ran to help her, but Jacob beat me to it and tackled the vampire. They rolled around fighting for dominance, making earth fly up everywhere in their wake. I continued running for the vampire, tore off the bandage Edward put on me, and scratched the wound with my nail to make more blood come out.

"Callie, don't!" Carlisle called out.

The vampire crushed Jacob and threw him away. He looked menacingly at me, and I smirked.

_Nobody puts Callie in the corner._

I lunged at him with my whole body, and he flew a few feet away. I tumbled and stopped to a crouch, my dripping hand exposed at my side. The resilient vampire stood and lunged for me. However, the rest of the wolves soon came and smothered him, swarming over him and eventually killing him.

When _that_ was done, the wolves retreated to the wood and I stood up. Esme then appeared at my side.

"_Callie_, oh _Callie_!" She panicked, ripping off a part of her own shirt and wrapping it around my hand as Edward did earlier. "Are you alright?" She asked, as Carlisle and Edward tended to Jacob.

Rosalie also appeared next to me, inspecting my hand. "Rose…" I started, not forgetting her semi-low resistance to human blood. She gave me a horrified look.

"I'm fine, guys, really, I am." I said.

The wolves re-emerged and ran to Jacob.

"How did you even get this? Your skin's supposed to be as tough as ours." Rosalie asked without a breath, concerned.

"I did it myself. It's really no big deal. It should heal in like, ten or so minutes." I said, assuring them.

"Okay, come on. Alice said the Volturi are coming in ten, so you better be right." Esme said. My eyes shot open while she was taking me into her arms and walking me to the family just as the pack carried Jacob off to his house.

I looked over at them, but found Seth nowhere in sight. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but kept my head straight on as I walked.

"Callie." Alice hugged me. "I saw you up there." She said, nudging her head towards the mountains.

"Yup." I replied.

"You were _very_ brave." She gave me a small smile while cupping my cheeks.

I smiled back. "Thanks. Edward just thinks I'm stupid." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"And you were. But there's no time for stupidity now, the Volturi are coming." Edward said seriously, looking across the large fire with burning bodies to the other side of the clearing.

"Callie, stay close to Bella. We don't want them hearing your heartbeat." Carlisle demanded, and I nodded in understanding. I moved behind her, but then noticed another one standing behind us.

I turned slowly to look at her.

She had a small face and long, dark hair. She had a small body and was shaking all over. However, her most prominent features were her ghostly pale skin, and her large, piercing red eyes.

Though she should have screamed '_Threat_!' to me, she looked more innocent and helpless than anything.

"And you are?" I asked kindly.

"I-I'm Bree." She stuttered, looking alarmed at my bleeding hand.

I looked at it and immediately hid it behind me.

She placed a hand around her neck, as if she were choking.

I watched her in pity. "I'm Callie." I gave her a small smile.

"Wh-what a-a-are you d-doing h-here-re?" She asked. "You're hu-hu-m-man."

"I'm not. I'm a hybrid." I chuckled and I turned to Carlisle. "Dad, she needs to feed."

He nodded. "We know. And we'll get her something after we deal with the Volturi."

I looked back at her. "You'll be alright. Just… just, hold on a little bit longer, yeah?"

She nodded, and I stood behind Bella. Emmett moved closer to me, protectively, and gave me a slight nod.

I scanned Bree's thoughts while we waited for them to arrive. She was Bree Tanner, a young sixteen-year-old girl from Seattle. She had a mate, Diego, who apparently disappeared — most probably died, I think…

"They're coming!" Alice called out.

We all turned our attention to the other side of the clearing. Four hooded figures dressed in black were approaching. The Volturi were walking towards us, fog surrounding them as they passed. When they came close enough, they stopped and removed their hoods.

At this point I realized that I never actually knew any of the Volturi. I was never allowed to stay for or even go to visits because of my... _condition_, so everything I knew about them I learned from my family. Emmett often described them as cold, beautiful, powerful, self-righteous, and assertive pricks.

One glance at them and I agreed.

"Impressive." The girl started. I learned her name was Jane. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky." Carlisle replied nonchalantly.

"I doubt that." She said.

I looked down to check my hand and found it fully healed, so I took the bloody bandage and stuffed it deep into my back jeans pocket.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight." Jane's brother Alec, commented.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." She replied tauntingly.

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose." Edward said, with equal amounts boldness.

She stared coldly. "Pity." Jane said. Her eyes looked at all of us and then rested on Bree. She smiled a little. "You missed one."

Jasper walked next to her defensively.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle stepped up.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane challenged. Her eyes found Bree once more. "Why did you come?" She asked, and twitched her eyes and inflicted pain on Bree.

The newborn let out a blood-curling scream, falling to the ground and writhing in false pain.

I flinched at the sound and fell a step back.

"Who created you?"

She screamed even louder.

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you everything you need to know." Esme said, ready to step between them to break the connection.

Jane lifted the illusion. "I know."

_What is this chick's deal. Jeez._ I thought to myself.

"I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." Bree said, clutching the grass and panting heavily.

"Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her." Edward offered, and I looked up at him.

_What do you think you're doing, Ed?!_ I thought to him.

"Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her." Carlisle consoled. "Isn't that right, Jane?" He asked.

It took seconds for Jane to reply. "Of course."

_Liar_. I thought.

"Felix." She commanded, and the big man to her left moved forward.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Esme said, and Jane put up a hand to stop the big man. "We'll take full responsibility for her."

"Give her a chance." Carlisle said.

I made to speak as well, but Emmett gave me a look telling me to just shut up. I let out a frustrated breath, and looked to Bree.

"The Volturi don't give second chances." Jane spoke up, sneering at my parents. "Keep that in mind. Caius would be interested to know that she's still human." She said, throwing a look at Bella.

"The date is set." Bella spoke up.

Jane seemed to consider this. "Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home."

"Wait!" I exclaimed, stepping before Bree.

"Callie." Carlisle warned, his piercing gold eyes flashing back at me.

"She's completely innocent. If you think about it, it wasn't her fault! It was Victoria and Riley's — they were behind it all." I started, all eyes on me. I nervously look back at her, then back at the Volturi. Bella moved nearer to me to mask my scent. I made an effort to breathe as minimally as possible.

"You guys, the Volturi… you guys are supposed to bring about justice in our world, right? Well, in the human world, there's this thing about due process and how it relates with a crime. Crimes are only said to have been committed if the accused criminal did the crime in full knowledge of the law and if done by their own hand."

"We know this. Your point?" Jane challenged with a roll of her eyes, staring me down.

I moved back a little to put more distance between her and my heartbeat.

_Thank goodness I joined the debate team and took up law before_.

"Edward found that Bree never knew of our kind's laws, and that she never even killed any human by her own hand. If she's being persecuted just for turning, then we should all be dead by now." I said.

Edward gave me a confused look.

_I searched her mind, but don't let them know that._ I thought to him, and he nodded infinitesimally.

Jane narrowed her eyes at me. "Who do you think you are?"

My family tensed, ready to fight if necessary.

"I'm just making a case, ma'am." I said, as calmly and respectfully as possible. Under no circumstances were we trained enough to fight the Volturi — even though they were just four — and live to tell the tale.

She clenched her jaw. "Regardless, ignorance will not be tolerated."

"But!" I started again. "But, it's not like we have some vampire rule-book lying around somewhere. And it's her change… _ers_ fault for that. They were meant to have full responsibility of whomever they turned and we made them pay the price for their wrongdoings." I defended. "Persecuting this innocent one won't be upholding justice, but obstructing it." I said rashly, then added afterwards: "Ma'am."

Jane looked away for a moment in consideration, then looked back at me, with a happy grin on her face. "Very well, then. Keep the vampire. Inform her of the rules, as you now take responsibility for her. But mark my words, should she violate any of our laws, she _and_ your coven will suffer the consequences." She said.

I took a deep, inconspicuous breath of relief. "Thank you."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Never say that the Volturi was never merciful." She smirked, and put her hood back on. "I'm tired. Let's leave before the sun hits noon." She said, and turned.

The three other Volturi gave me a look, and put their hoods up as well, following the female.

When they disappeared from sight, I sighed.

"Are you crazy? You could have been found out!" Emmett asked me, full of concern as he wrapped me in a tight hug.

The rest started to reprimand me as well, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I wasn't, and we have a new coven member, so… yay us." I smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, Callie." Esme hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"You almost got killed three times today. You're my hero, Cals." Emmett joked.

"A _very_ brave hybrid you are." Jasper added.

I laughed. "I hope you remember that the next time you try to pull pranks on me."

He thought about it, then shook his head. "Nah."

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Bree. She looked at me, full of gratitude.

"Thank you." She said, her hands still clawing at her throat.

I smiled widely at her. "Don't mention it." I said.

"Seriously, don't." Jasper said, with Alice under his arm.

"Welcome to the coven." I greeted, careful not to get to close.

"Yes, welcome. And as much as I would like to join you on your first vegetarian hunt, I have a shapeshifter to attend to." Carlisle smiled.

"I'm coming with." I said, and broke away from the family to join him. "I need to see Seth."

"Very well then." He said, and we ran to his car. I got in the passenger seat and we rode to Jacob's.

* * *

As soon as we got on the Black property, I reached for Carlisle's medical bag from the back and got out and tossed it to him. We walked calmly to the house, and Billy Black met us midway on his wheelchair.

"Please help my son." He pleaded to the both of us.

I squeezed his arm in assurance.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll do what I can." He replied, and we walked with Billy to the house.

"Callie?" Seth's voice called out from the pack gathered outside the house.

"Seth!" I cried, and ran straight to him. He jogged to me and opened his arms, lifting me as I clutched onto him.

"Callie." He said.

"Oh, my God, Seth! I was so worried! Don't ever do that to me again! I thought you were dead for heaven's sake! You were lying there, and your thoughts were blank, and-" I started babbling, crying. My nails were digging into his biceps as I tried to confirm his wellness.

"Hey, calm down, calm down. I'm here. I told you it had to be that way." He pulled away and took my face in his hands, smiling, obviously amused with my concern.

I started taking shaky breaths. "I was so worried." I said, pulling him into my arms again.

"I know." He replied, stroking my hair. "Just… just catch your breath first. My mom's here. And wow, your braid is falling apart."

I gasped and looked up at him, alarmed. "Seth, I just almost died three times today, don't make it four-"

He laughed. "She's not going to kill you, Callie, she's going to love you." He said, then his face suddenly hardened. "Wait, _three_ times?! What happened when I left?"

My eyes widened. "Do you even know how crucial it is for a boy's mother to accept his girl? It's like how a girl's dad should accept the guy."

He gave me a 'seriously?' look. "Three times, Callie?"

"Hey, I thought you were _actually_ dead." I said defensively, a little nervously.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, you know, let's just talk about that later." I said, walking past him.

The woman standing behind Billy Black turned as Seth called for her.

"Mom, this is Callidora Cullen." Seth introduced. "This, is my mom. Sue Clearwater."

I smiled widely at the woman. She was _incredibly_ beautiful, just like Emily.

"Mrs. Clearwater. I've heard so much about you." I said politely, shaking her hand. "Now I know where Seth and Leah get their good looks." I played.

"Don't bring me into this." I heard Leah comment, obviously still rattled up with the situation.

Sue threw a look at her, but took it with a grain of salt. "What a nice thing to hear. Sorry to say, but I haven't heard as much about you, Callie. What with the situation."

I frowned, and gave her an apologetic smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances."

She waved it off. "These things happen in our world."

Just then, Jacob's cries of pain were heard from inside the house. Sue went to clutch Billy's hand in consolation.

"How was he when he got here?" I asked.

"Almost paralyzed in pain." Sam came up to me with his arms crossed.

I looked down. "Ouch."

"It would have been worse if you hadn't distracted him in time for us to step in." Sam commended me, making me look up at him.

I smiled in flattery. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_." He replied, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder in assurance. "How's your hand?"

I showed it to him. "Fully healed."

Seth looked at us confusedly. Sam looked at him, seeming to tell him what happened telepathically. Seth nodded, still surprised.

Jared came up to us, and the rest of the pack excluding Leah followed.

"Hey, Callie." Jared spoke up. "You're not so bad."

Sam chuckled, and clapped his back. "I think you owe her an apology, man."

Jared chuckled as well, looking at me. "I'm sorry for being such an ass."

I laughed. "Apology accepted."

Seth smiled.

"Yeah, Callie! _Really_ bad-ass out there." Paul greeted with a smile.

"Oh please, guys, really. You were the ones who took him out." I waved.

And as expected of a group of teenage boys, the Quileutes then praised themselves on their valiant efforts.

"Too bad we missed the action." Brady emerged from the group.

"Brady, hey. How was patrols?" I asked, giving him a small hug.

"Boring." Collin came up, too.

"A few were about to cross, but saw us so they turned away. Embry mostly took care of them." Brady said.

I nodded. "So, you didn't _totally_ miss out." I said hopefully.

"Honestly, I don't think we would've been able to take them. They were vicious." Brady said.

"C'mon, dude, we totally could've." Collin said, bouncing from foot-to-foot.

"You guys can't even handle _us _in _human_ form." Quil joked, taking them under his arms and giving them noogies.

I laughed at their bromance, and walked with Seth to the other side of the house and sat down on the porch, waiting.

Jacob screamed again and Carlisle came out.

"Callie, I need your help. You too, Sam." He looked down at me.

I looked up unsurely, as did Seth. "Me? Why?" I asked, standing and straightening my shirt.

"You'll have just the right amount of strength I need. Come, quickly now." He said.

I looked to Billy before I walked up the steps, and he looked to me sadly. I nodded at him and walked with Carlisle and Sam.

"Jacob." I said when I saw the bleeding boy lying on his bed.

He made to speak but Carlisle shushed him.

"Okay, I explained to Jacob that we're going to have to re-fracture his bones in order to put them back in their proper place." Carlisle informed us, as I stood next to Jacob.

"Wait, _what_?" Sam and I asked.

"His bones healed too fast for them to be put back in properly. So Callie, you're going to have to crush them."

"Dad." I said, unsure of myself.

"Callie, you can do this. I need to rearrange the bones while you break them and hold him in place." He said.

"Please, Callie." Jacob pleaded quietly, short of breath.

Sam looked at me as well.

I took a deep breath to pump myself up. "Okay, okay, I'll do it. Should I use my powers to calm him or something?" I asked.

"That would be helpful, yes, so Jacob here doesn't move as much, too. Sam, I understand that since you're the Alpha, you're going to be able to command him, too. So please tell him to stay put." Carlisle said. "Callie, you can start with his lower-right abdomen. Just here." He directed to the open cut.

I sent Jacob waves of energy meant to calm him down. He did so visibly.

"How strong?" I asked, placing my hands atop the area.

"Just enough. Do what you think." Carlisle instructed.

I applied increasing pressure on the area gradually. When I felt the break, I instantly lifted my hands and Carlisle took over. Jacob let out a guttural scream and Sam tried to hush him.

Carlisle patched it up and I sent more energy to Jacob, putting all my focus on him. He breathed heavily, calming down.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, Callie. Like this, at least no organs will be punctured." Carlisle encouraged.

I nodded.

We continued with the demonstrations for what seemed like ages. Carlisle had to make sure the bones were in their proper place and hold it for a while in order for it to properly grow back, and then also clean the wound.

The hardest part was on his shoulder. I watched Jacob's face scrunch up in the pain when I crushed the bone, and it was difficult for me to do so.

When Jacob let out one last howl of pain, Sam grabbed Carlisle's morphine as he asked and administered it to our patient while Carlisle wrapped him up.

I sent more waves of energy to Jake, and his body relaxed from shaking so vigorously. It drained me terribly, and I had to sit on a chair. Sam grabbed the study chair and helped me sit.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked with a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." I panted, looking over at Jacob who was panting as well. I wiped the sweat off my face with the back of my hand.

"That felt like hell, Carlisle." Jacob said. "Thank you. If Bella's there, can you please send her in?"

Carlisle smiled. "No problem, Jacob. C'mon Callie, let's go. The boy needs his rest."

I nodded, and tiredly got up with Sam's help.

The two boys shared a look and I walked with the elder to the door.

"Thanks, Callie. For now, and awhile ago." Jacob said just as I exited the room.

I smiled back at him. "Anything for you, Jake. I feel you would've done the same for me." I said, walking out of the house with Carlisle and seeing that it was already dark out.

"The worst is over. He'll be alright. I gave him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." Carlisle explained.

"Thank you." Billy said, holding his hand out for Carlisle to shake.

Carlisle smiled and nodded in reply, then looked to Bella. "He's asking for you." He said, and walked to his car.

Bella and I exchanged glances as she passed to go in the house.

I felt my knees buckle, and I would've fallen to the ground if Sam wasn't keeping my steady.

"Callie?" Seth asked and rushed to my side, alarmed.

"I'm just tired." I said to calm him down.

"What happened in there?" Seth asked the Alpha very panicky.

"Callie had to use her powers to calm Jacob down, _and _her strength to break his bones. I'd be surprised if she _wasn't_ drained." Sam explained, and the guys crowded around me to watch.

Carlisle soon returned with a water bottle, having deposited his medical bag in the back seat of the car. "Here, this should help."

I gladly took the open bottle and chugged it. When I was done, Paul took it and tossed it into a trash can.

I then felt myself being lifted.

"I'll take her home first." Carlisle said, with me in his arms. "Thank you all again for your help, I should be back in around twenty minutes to set up the IV drip."

Sam took Carlisle's hand under my legs and shook it.

Seth came up to us, and I smiled at him as he took my hand in his.

"You should rest, too. I'll see you." I smiled, letting go of him.

He nodded sadly and reluctantly allowed Carlisle to take me to the car.

I fell asleep on the way home.

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_natsumi456 - thank you so much! I love how you want to read more!_

_lara-cat - thank you so so so much! even just little stuff like that makes my day!_

_minniebow14 - HOW IS IT THAT YOU KNEW WHAT WAS COMING? Blows my mind. Anyway, yeah, I totally needed to save Bree. After reading the short second life of bree tanner years ago, I knew I had to keep her if I were to rewrite the story. She's such a substantial character who did not deserve to die. As always, thanks for the review!_

_"Guest" - thanks dear!_

_twibe - Yup, Callie is. I suggest you finish reading up... well, you probably would have if you reached this point... but yeah._


	15. Not Quite Yet

_A/N: Yeah! Guys, it's August (here in Manil) and I need those 6 LAST reviews. Please be kind and give em to me!_

_Plus, hello strategically planned chapter of 5k words which SHOULD be worth those 6 reviews. I'm begging you. I start in my school August 2 for freshman orientation. It's 2 AM because I just came back from a kickass Selena Gomez concert like HOT DAYUUMMMM and my feet hurt but whatevs (if you wanna see my snaps of the night check me out bellalalavv) I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT._

_Completely **unrelated** side note-does anybody like Jordan Fisher because I totally dig him rn, I mean, you know, since Booboo Stewart has a girlfriend... I watched Liv and Maddie bc of him and I can honestly say without bias that it's the funniest show on Disney since the Hannah Montana/Suite Life/Wizards era. I SHIP JILLOW BC THEYRE THE BEST CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW._

_**Related** sidenote: I desperately need reviews to keep me writing this story. I just have so many ideas that I started writing other fics (Avatar:TLA, Harry Potter, Criminal Minds, Descendants (bc Booboo duhh), etc.) and am finding increasingly difficult to get back to this one! I have plans yo I'm on frickin chapter 40. **HELP**._

_Anyway hope you lovelies enjoy~_

* * *

Chapter 14

Not Quite Yet

* * *

A warm, bright light hit my face. It covered my whole body, making me kick the sheets off. I took a breath of air and stretched. It was hard to look straight at the light, so I sat up and fluttered my eyes open.

I scanned where I was.

"Yup, same old room." I said to myself, and walked into my bathroom to shower.

I realized that some of my muscles were aching, so once I was done I applied some medical spray and went out to change. I dressed myself into a black v-neck and a green plaid flannel shirt, distressed jeans, and black Chucks. Satisfied with my look, I walked downstairs after I combed my hair.

"You're up early." Carlisle commented, looking up at me from his newspaper when I walked into the living room.

I leaned against the wall and yawned. "I fell asleep early." I reasoned, stretching my arms.

"That's true." He nodded, smiling.

I walked up to him and sat beside him to read the news. "Where is everybody?" I asked, looking around the empty house.

"Your mother is currently cleaning out the attic for our new addition." He let out a little chuckle.

I widened my eyes. "Oh yeah! Bree." I remembered.

"She's upstairs with her."

"How did her first hunt go?" I asked.

"According to Emmet, she adjusted pretty well. Managed to catch a mountain lion. Can you believe that?" He looked at me, smiling. "As for the rest, Edward's with Bella-"

"As usual." I commented.

"-Alice and Jasper are at the mall-"

"As usual."

"-and Rosalie and Emmett decided to take a 'well-deserved' vacation." He finished.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh. So everyone's pretty much back to normal, yeah?"

He looked at me amusedly, then returned to his paper. "And what about you, Callie? Back to normal with you now that you've been imprinted on?"

"Well, don't say it like that! Your making it sound like he peed on me or something." I laughed, giving him a slight shrug.

Carlisle gave a chuckle and straightened his paper. He then quirked an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged and frowned. "I don't really know how this thing works so I'm leaving it all to Seth."

"Following his lead? Sounds very _unlike_ you." He joked, laughing.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Dad."

"He's changing you, sweetheart. And it's not very bad." He said, extending his arm behind me. I rolled my eyes and leaned into him, and we read the paper together.

"We finally finished." My mother announced as she descended the stairs with Bree.

"That's great!" Carlisle replied, closing the newspaper. "I'll get the boxes."

I locked eyes with Bree and smiled. "Hey, Bree."

She smiled back at me nervously, and I stood and walked up to them.

"Thank you again so much for saving me." She said with visible gratitude. She was much prettier now that she'd washed up and gone hunting, but her eyes still held the fierce red glow of a cannibalistic vampire.

I shook my head dismissively. "It's absolutely fine. And hey, now I'm not the baby." I joked.

Esme looked at me motherly. "You're still _my_ baby."

I smiled, and turned back to Bree. "So, do you have a crest?"

Bree happily showed me her wrist, where a black leather cuff similar to the boys' yet smaller, was clasped.

"Nice, a cuff." I commented while nodding my head.

"What's yours?" She asked curiously.

I pulled my scapular necklace out from under my shirt. "It's a locket." I said, showing her the heavy metal object attached to my scapular.

"It's beautiful." She commented, smiling up at me. "What are they for, though?"

I shrugged casually. "Just to show you're one of us. They also symbolize a few things." I said, and pointed to each part in demonstration. "The lion here represents strength and ferocity. The hand is for faith, sincerity, and most importantly, loyalty. These three clover-thingies-"

"The trefoil." Esme supplemented as she walked past us with a heavy box in her arms.

"Trefoil, then, represents everlastingness."

"Interesting." She nodded in fascination, and examined her own crest.

I smiled at her. "I heard your first hunt went very well. You caught a lion?" I asked, walking to the kitchen to make myself breakfast.

She laughed, following me. "Yeah. It was fun. I especially liked that _no_ humans got hurt."

I nodded, surprised, and placed a bowl and spoon on the counter. "You have _amazing_ self-control, Bree." I commended, pulling the milk and my granola cereal from their respective places.

She smiled proudly. "Thank you."

I sat down at the counter, and Bree followed suit.

I sent her a questioning glance, taking a spoonful of my granola. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked, resting my elbow on the table and placing my head on my hand.

"No. I just… owe you my life is all. I'm very grateful."

"Bree, just relax. No need for that stuff, alright? We're family now. Feel free to do as you please." I dismissed. "I'm not some dictator. I'm hardly looked up to in this house, but I'm guessing that's mostly because of my height."

She chuckled a lovely tune. "But how can I repay you?" She asked.

"By living this life well." I said with a happy grin.

Her smile grew.

Just then, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and read my text.

**_Text from Sage:_** I know it's a bit early, but are you up? I was thinking we could have breakfast together with the girls today at the mall. The guys will follow later for lunch. G?

I looked at the newborn sitting before me. "Bree, how long has it been since you turned?"

"Around six months, I think." She replied.

"Ever worn contacts before?" I asked, cocking a mischievous brow.

"Callie, what are you planning?" Carlisle asked suspiciously, walking past us with a heavy box in his arms.

"Taking Bree to meet my friends." I said happily. "Think you're up for it?" I asked her.

She looked to Carlisle, and I did the same.

"Callie, she _just_ got into our diet." He reasoned. "And, we don't have a cover story for her yet."

I thought. "We could say she's Alice's sister. You know, like Rose and Jasper. I mean, they _do_ look kinda alike-"

"We're not doing that." He cut me off.

I thought some more. "Okay, what about we say we just adopted her? I mean, that's what we really did, anyway. Say she was starving and on the brink of death when we took her in, which really isn't a lie at all if you think about it-"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at me, mostly in confusion.

"-or don't think about it." I scooped up some cereal.

Carlisle gave me a look.

"It'll work!" I defended, nodding vigorously. "We took her in last week Sunday." I made up.

Carlisle stared both of us down. "Think you can take it, Bree?"

Bree shifted glances between Carlisle and me.

"Maybe next time. I don't want to accidentally hurt someone." She said.

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Okay, next time it is."

I texted Sage back.

**_Text:_** Hey! Actually having breakfast just now. Maybe I can catch up with you guys later for lunch? I'm craving Indian.

Sage replied not long after, while I sped up to my room to grab my bag with my necessities and set it on the counter.

**_Text from Sage:_** You're always craving Indian. But, sure. We haven't seen you in a while, love! See you later at Bombay. Say, 12:30?

**_Text:_** 12:30 it is!

I locked my phone and put it in my back pocket.

"Looks like you're going to need a ride to the mall." Esme said suggestively.

"Yeah, can I hitch a ride with you when you go to the hospital?" I asked Carlisle, placing my rinsed bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

"I'm not _going_ to the hospital." Carlisle said, every bit as suggestively as Esme.

I gave them a questioning look and leaned back against the counter, supported by my forearms.

"_Okay_... then I'll just take a cab." I said.

"Oh, don't be silly. Do you _know_ how unsafe that is?" Esme said.

"Then I'll run…? What's going on here?" I asked.

Bree looked around, as clueless as I was.

Carlisle and Esme grinned at each other, confirming my suspicions.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I think we should just tell her, love." Esme said to Carlisle.

"She must be exhausted from yesterday. She's too tired to just read our minds." Carlisle said humorously.

I tried, and failed. "Yeahp. _Exhausted_. So what's up?"

They shared a look before Esme spoke up. "We wanted to reveal it with everyone else but after the battle, we just went our own ways I guess. We have a… rather _late_ surprise waiting for you in the garage. It just arrived a few days ago, but with the battle it seemed inappropriate-"

"_Holy fruitcakes_ did you get me a Vespa?! You _know_ I always wanted one of those." I started babbling as I grabbed my bag, and we all walked to the garage.

"Are you kidding? No, of course not. You don't have a motorcycling license anyway." Carlisle said, opening the garage door.

"Well, yeah, but it's not like my driver's license is still valid." I said.

They shared a look again, and smiled at me.

"_Holy crap! Are you serious?!_" I exclaimed.

Carlisle sped to the garage countertop and then handed me a leather cardholder. I slowly opened it and read the new license.

"Jasper's friend had this made for you." Esme explained.

"Oh, my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, giving them a hug.

"Can I see?" Bree asked, and I handed it to her.

"And, well, of course you'll need a car in order to use that license, right?" Esme asked suggestively again.

Nothing could wipe the smile on my face. "Holy _crap_ what's under that sheet?!" I asked, pointing to the black dust sheet on what looked like a car at the far end of the garage.

"Why don't you take it off and find out?" Carlisle said.

I nodded excitedly with my eyes shut in anticipation. I walked up to the car and took hold of the dust sheet. I took a deep breath.

"Well, go on." Esme smiled, then turned to Bree. "She's been waiting for this for a while."

"Why doesn't she have a car?" Bree asked.

"Because we always thought she wasn't ready for one yet." Carlisle chuckled.

I looked at them. "I crashed _one_ time, and you never get back behind the wheel again for sixty years."

Bree looked at me confusedly.

"Physically, I'm seventeen, but really I'm eighty-five." I explained, turning back to the sheet.

I closed my eyes and pulled it off swiftly. I slowly opened one eye, then opened both and gasped.

_Shit. This… this was…_

"Belated happy birthday! Do you like it?" Esme asked unsurely.

My jaw hung as I walked by it, running the fingers of my right hand along the frame. I squatted to inspect the lettering by the driver's door.

'CAMARO' it read, in upper-case letters.

I continued my way up to the front, admiring the glossy black paint with matte black highlights on the hood.

"Like it? Mom, dad, I _love_ it. This is my _dream_ car!" I said, shedding a tear. "Oh, my God, thank you both so much!" I sped up to them and gave them a huge hug.

I let go and looked at the rear.

"Emmett and Rosalie already did a full inspection to make sure nothing would go wrong. You know, just a basic overview of all the parts." Carlisle said, walking over to the wall with all the tools and keys. He took one of the black keychains and tossed it to me.

I caught it with ease and admired it in the palm of my hand.

"Why don't you take it for a spin?" He said.

I started jumping in excitement and hopped to the driver's door.

"Just… just be careful, love." Esme cautioned.

I looked at her and winked. "Of course, ma." I said, and got in. I dumped my bag on the passenger seat and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and the smell of new car filled my lungs. I looked at all the options I had on the dashboard for music, calls, everything. _God,_ this was beautiful.

I tucked my driver's license in a dashboard compartment and got the feel of the wheel.

Carlisle knocked on my window and I rolled it down.

"Where do you plan on going?" He asked.

"I think I'll go over and visit Seth. I wanna show him." I said excitedly. "Then I'll head for the mall."

He nodded. "Your license and registration should always be here, got it?" He said, referring to the dashboard and glove compartment.

I checked it and nodded excitedly.

"For _sure_ you'll be pulled over, so just be cool." He chuckled.

"Relax, dad, this isn't my first car." I laughed.

"Okay, be safe. Love you." He smiled and kissed my forehead, then retracted his head. "Oh and by the way, Alice bought some new clothes for the Quileutes as a token of appreciation. Could you drop them off?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course. Just put them in the trunk."

I rolled the window back up and took my sunglasses from my bag, putting it on. I felt the trunk shut after Esme loaded the clothes, and I smiled to myself. I plugged the key in and turned it to ignition, and pressed the button to pull the roof back.

"I own a frickin' convertible!" I exclaimed, as I pulled out from the open garage and whooped, pumping my fist.

I drove at a moderate speed down the road and rode my way to Quileute land. It was a beautiful, quiet ride as the sun continued to rise. As I crossed the border, I immediately noticed huge, brown blurs shadowing me from the trees. I smiled to myself, and continued on my merry way to Sam and Emily's.

When I finally got there, I parked on the driveway, retracted the roof, and removed the key, placing it into my back jeans pocket.

The wolves looked at me from the high patches of land. I got out of the car and waved at them, smiling. They immediately retreated and came out after a moment back as gargantuan half-dressed boys.

"Hey, Callie!" Paul greeted.

"Hey, Paul." I replied, and greeted the others as well.

"_Sweet_ ride! Is this yours?" Quil asked.

I nodded excitedly. "Yeah. Just got it today and I wanted to show Seth."

"What, so you could _make out_ in it?" Embry teased.

I shot him a look, then laughed. "No, not at all." I said.

Emily then emerged from the house with a big smile on her face. "Callie!" She greeted with open arms.

I hugged her. "Hi, Emily, great to see you again!"

She pulled away, and placed her hands on my arms. "What brings you here? Seth's still asleep in his house I'm afraid."

I looked at the boys who rushed in the house. "So are Brady, Collin, and Leah." I pointed out.

"Well, Collin and Brady are a different story. Leah only comes with Seth, usually." She said sadly.

I nodded in understanding. "Well, I came because I brought some clothes for you guys. My sister Alice got them as a token of appreciation. I have boxes in the trunk." I said, walking to the rear.

Emily nodded, smiling widely. "Oh, that's great. I'll help you."

I popped the trunk and found three huge boxes practically overflowing with clothes. I looked to Emily. "Sure you can handle that?" I asked unsurely.

Emily laughed, shaking her head. "Yeah, I don't think so. Sam!" She called.

Sam immediately came out of the house, followed by the rest of the pack.

I raised an eyebrow, and smiled in amusement. _Alpha_.

"Yes, honey?" He asked, coming up to Emily.

"Help Callie bring these into the house. They're for the pack." Emily smiled as I took one.

Sam looked to the boys while he took one box.

Jared came forward and took the other box, Quil took the clothes that spilled into the trunk, and Embry tried to take the box from my hands.

"Embry, _really_, I can take this one." I said, shaking my head.

"He won't stop. Just give it to him." Emily giggled.

I surrendered the box and he walked into the house with everyone else. Then, Paul shut the trunk and followed inside as well. I sighed and rolled my eyes, yet smiled all the same.

I followed everyone into the house and saw them gathered at the living room, going through all the clothes dumped into a pile.

"Everyone say thanks to Callie." Sam said, but I waved it off.

The Quileutes said variations of thanks as they continued to test the clothes.

"It's no problem at all." I smiled, taking a seat. "Glad you guys like them. Accepted them."

"Callie, you just made my life _so much _easier. Do you _know_ how hard it is to find clothes for these giants on a budget?" She joked.

I chuckled. "If you ever need help with that, just let me know. I'd be more than happy to." I smiled. "We're really grateful."

"Who gets what?" Paul asked, holding up a flannel shirt against his torso.

I shrugged and looked to Sam. "I know the jeans and shorts are one each for each."

He looked at me, then back to the pack. "Just take whatever shirts fit."

I stood to collect the women's clothes from the pile. I handed them to Emily and looked at her unsurely. "These are for you and Leah."

She took them and gave me a half-smile. "Thanks. I'll give them to her later."

I nodded, sitting back down.

"Shit, dude-" Paul started.

"Language, dude." Jared started, flicking Paul's ear and pointing to me.

I chuckled. "It's fine."

"These are expensive. Callie, are you sure?" Paul asked, examining the Armani tag on one article of clothing.

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Totally."

"How do you know our sizes?" Embry asked, going through the clothes.

"Oh, Alice took up fashion design like, three times, and architecture once. She can easily tell measurements just by looking." I chuckled.

They looked at me weirdly.

"Yeah, okay, we've been around for a while." I shrugged, looking somewhere else.

"Were you there during the treaty?" Quil asked curiously, standing up with his clothes in hand.

I looked at him. "Well, I wasn't _there_ there, but yeah, I was alive. I heard of Jacob's grandfather, Eph-something?"

"Ephraim Black." Sam said seriously.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's the one. Good man." I smiled.

Sam nodded, as well as the rest.

"You wanna wait here for Seth? I'll be preparing lunch soon. You can have something while you wait, too." Emily asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Oh, that's fine, Emily." I said, standing to follow her. "I actually just ate, too. But I'll be more than happy to help you out." I offered.

"Alright then. While I fix the stuff we need you can set the table. Placemats, forks, knives, spoons — everything's in that cabinet there by the table." She smiled at me.

I nodded and walked over and took what I needed. I managed to set everything in five minutes.

I walked back to the kitchen where Emily started the fire on the stove.

I held my hands up. "Oh, sorry, Emily. I can't help with that." I said.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked, confused.

"I am _not_ allowed to go near fire. We easily combust." I took a few steps back. "We use an induction cooker at home."

"Oh, well it's fine really." She smiled, waving me off. "Are you eating here, though?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I have a lunch date." I said. "Not _that _kind of date." I added, when she eyed me suspiciously.

"Okay then. You can go with the boys in the TV room. Call Sam for me, would you?"

I saluted her and walked to the TV room, where the boys were fighting over what to watch.

"Sam, Emily's calling for you." I said, and he rose and walked out of the room.

Jared stood in front of the TV. "Stop guys, enough." He said, snatching the remote from Quil and Embry. They growled menacingly at each other, making me chuckle.

"Guys." Paul said as sternly, and they turned away from each other.

I raised my eyebrows. "Huh."

"Callie, sit over here. Why don't we have a little chat." Paul offered, patting the seat next to him previously occupied by Sam.

"Okay…?" I walked over and sat, crossing my legs. "Oh yeah, how's Jacob?"

"Recovering." Jared said, sitting down as well. "Doc says he'll be up by late afternoon."

"_That_ fast, huh?" I asked. "That's great."

"Yup." Jared nodded.

"Yeah, so what's up?" I asked Paul.

"Let's talk about Seth." He said.

I was taken aback, but kind of expected it at the same time. "Okay, what about him?"

"Clearly he's hung up on you. I mean you _are _his imprint." He pointed out.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, and?"

"It was so easy for you to just go with it. You know, despite our history. So what's up with that?" Jared said.

"I dunno. I never really saw you guys as enemies, I guess." I shrugged.

"Are you saying we don't look like threats?" He asked, a tad bit offensively.

"No, not at all!" I defended. "It's just, you guys never gave me any reasons to dislike you in any way, so I don't."

He visibly relaxed, and I played with the end of my shirt.

"But it was still really easy for you to accept that you were imprinted on. It wasn't like that for others." Embry pointed out.

I looked down. "Total honesty?"

They nodded.

I sighed, and crossed my arms. "Long story short, I was desperate... as sad and cheesy as that sounds. Decades of living in a family who had their own mates could make you feel _really _lonely sometimes." I chuckled to myself.

"Well, at least you're immortal like them." Quil said.

I sighed. "That's the thing. I don't even know if I _am_ immortal."

They looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What do you mean by that?" Embry asked, inching closer.

"I'm a hybrid. Half-human, half-vampire, unique by my own nature. My family knows nobody else of my kind, so-"

"You don't know if you'll live or die." He completed, surprise on his face.

I nodded slowly. "Right. Humans can only live up to a hundred twenty years. I know I reached my full development by the time I was fourteen years old."

"What?" Paul asked in shock.

"Yeah, crazy right?" I chuckled. "So it was either die with a mate or die alone. I really don't know how much longer I have." I said.

Jared looked at me. "Well, at least you have Seth."

I gave him a half-smile. "Yeah, I'm grateful." I thought a little more. "Now _I_ have a question."

"Go ahead." Paul encouraged.

"Why didn't you guys attack me at the border? Like, the first night I came over. Is there an exception because I'm not a full vampire or something?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, regardless of that, you're game." He said jokingly, then returned to seriousness when I shot him a quizzical look. "It's because you're Seth's imprint."

My eyebrow arched higher.

"We have this golden rule that we can't hurt a pack member's imprint. If ever that happens-" Jared started.

"Fights will break out because the wolf will feel incomplete and feel incredible pain." Quil finished.

"Take Sam and Emily, for example." Embry supplemented. "He wanted to kill himself for causing the…" He said, then took three fingers and dragged it down his face in demonstration.

I widened my eyes. "Seriously? What happened?"

Jared shot Embry a look. "It's not our story to say." He said. "Just don't say anything to piss Seth off."

I nodded slowly.

"You can't piss him off with _anything_, anyway." Embry joked. "The kid's always happy."

"Speaking of, I hear his thoughts right now." Paul smiled. "He's coming over."

I smiled and stood. "If you'd excuse me..." I said as I walked out to the front porch.

The boys followed, having nothing else to do. I listened closely for any sign of him, walking to the clearing before the house. I looked to my right just as I was attacked by a large brown ball of fur.

We rolled around for a bit before coming to a halt. I started laughing, bursting into a fit of giggles as Seth happily used his snout to tickle my sides.

"Seth, stop! Oh, my God! Stop! I told you not to!" I shouted in-between laughing.

He stopped after a while and sat next to me as I sat up.

"Great, you messed my hair." I said, looking at him.

_Sorry._ He thought.

He leaned in and rubbed the top of his head against my cheek in consolation.

I laughed at the ticklish sensation. "You're lucky the ground isn't muddy, otherwise I would've killed you." I joked, standing up.

He panted with his tongue sticking out, and he nodded at the boys in greeting. He then retreated to the tree line and came out fully dressed moments after.

I gave him a surprised look. "Nice to see you fully dressed for once." I commented, noting his t-shirt and jeans, then his bare feet. "Well, sort of."

"Nice to see you, period." He said, coming closer.

I saw Jared roll his eyes in my peripheral vision, and I blushed. The boys went back into the house, clearly not wanting to see this.

"Come here, look." I said, pulling him by the hand to my _brand new _car.

"Woah! I didn't notice! This is yours?" He asked.

"Yeah. Carlisle and Esme gave it to me as a late birthday gift." I said.

"That's amazing." He smiled, looking at the car. "And speaking of late birthday gifts." He said happily, fishing around his pocket.

I shook my head. "You didn't have to get me anything, Seth."

"Are you kidding? I wanted to." He smiled, and took out a small wooden wolf on a tiny lobster-claw lock. "I hope you don't mind me adding to your collection." He said, taking my right wrist where my charm bracelet was.

I grinned a grin that hurt my cheeks. "This is amazing." I admired when he clipped it on.

"You think so? I made it myself." He smiled coyly. "Jacob taught me."

"Of course I think so! Thank you so much." I assured, pulling him into a hug. "When did you make this?"

"Last night, while you were in there with Jacob. And when you left. That's why I slept in." He chuckled.

"You are so sweet." I smiled. I took in his scent. "And you smell much nicer than you usually do." I stated questioningly.

"I took a _really_ good bath last night." He laughed, visibly embarrassed.

I laughed along, then looked to the car. "Wanna come with me to the mall? I'm meeting up with some friends for lunch, if you like Indian food."

He looked at me surprisedly. "_You _like Indian food? Don't girls usually eat sushi or those kind of stuff?"

"Are you kidding me? Indian's my favorite." I smiled.

"As much as I'd love to spend the day with you, I can't." Seth sighed. "I'm on patrol."

"But the battle's over!" I reasoned.

"Well, now that it's summer vacation, Sam wants us on patrol since we could only do weekends before."

"Bummer summer, dude." I said.

He smiled. "Eh, it's fine. I'll get to see you." He said, tucking some hair behind my ear. "I _will_ get to see you, right?"

I chuckled. "Yes, yes of course. But I have to get going. It's almost twelve-thirty." I said, letting go of his hands and walking to the driver's seat.

He followed me, and when I got in I rolled the windows down. He leaned in on his crossed arms and looked in the interior.

"Sweet." He commented.

"I'll take you for a spin sometime." I smiled, putting my sunglasses on. "Wanna know the best part?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

I hit the button to pull the roof back.

He smiled. "Wow, a convertible!"

I nodded. "I know right! So if you have that doggy tendency to stick your head out of the window, you can easily do so!" I joked as if trying to sell it to him.

"That's amazing. I'll see you." He said, standing and walking a few steps back.

"Bye!" I smiled and made a U-turn, speeding off Quileute grounds. I saw him watch me from my rearview mirror until I turned the corner.

* * *

_Responses to reviews:_

_minniebow14 - hahah! as always I LOVE reading whatever you have to say about my fic. As for Diego, we'll have to wait and see, but I'm still deciding! Thanks for the review loveee x_

_lara-cat - IKR HAHA I figured he initially would, and thus (with the charm) found a productive way to channel that anxiety hahahaha. Thanks for reviewing!_

_booklover345 - thanks dear!_

_las assassin's shadow - tbh i'm curious too haha! thanks so much for the review!_

_eilce cullen-volturi - te amo x muchas gracias por su opinión x_


End file.
